Busy Life!
by IHATEtHEWolFs
Summary: Edward and Bella both work in a hospital, Bella wants a baby but Edward is reluctant to become a father, Can she change his mind? All human/ah. ExB ExR JxA.
1. Chapter 1: Agree or disagree

I sighed in contentment, I watched Edward sleep peacefully beside me. He was the most amazing man I had ever met . . . I wanted children with him but it wasn't an option at the moment, we were both still in medical school, I was hoping to become a midwife and he was hoping to become a cardiac surgeon.

I snuggled into the sea of covers, draping my arm around him waist. He shifted his weight but relaxed again, pulling me close to his side. I smiled and brought my hand up to rub his bare shoulder, tracing it with my fingertips.

I looked at the pictures around our room and I smiled seeing the ones of our wedding day and Edward with his family, I came across one and smiled widely Edward was holding his baby cousin in his arms and he looked so cute.

I knew Edward was going to be a great father, he showed me that every time we were around children. I remember being in Africa with him and he cried while seeing so many children sick with Aids or just starving to death. I frowned remembering that day, it was so hard to leave Africa after that knowing there were still so many people we could help, but had run out of time.

I felt Edward stiffen and move, I felt his breathing go from slow to fast, I looked at the time and sighed, time to get up. Edward's hands ran up and down my back, "Bella, darling we have to get ready." He told me.

I looked up at him and nodded, he hugged me tightly and I kissed his neck, cheek and finally his lips.

We both got up and I giggled as he slapped my butt, I got into the shower and washed my hair, I let the warm hot water run down my body, I shivered a little.

I then got dressed for work, putting on my light blue intern scrubs. I looked at Edward and saw that he was wearing his dark navy scrubs. He smiled at me and we both hooked our pagers and notepads to our scrubs, I kissed Edward on the lips as he handed me my tea, he drank his coffee and we left the house and got into his Volvo.

"Um, my mom rang while you were asleep yesterday afternoon." He stated, "She wants us to go camping with the family next week, you in?" He asked.

"Um can I check my schedule? I promised a patient I would be there for her c-section but I am not sure what date it's at." I told him.

"Yeah, it's no problem." He said, smiling at me. He brought my hand up and kissed it.

He parked the car in his reserved space next to Carlisle's, we both got out and I slung my bag over my shoulder and Edward did the same.

We got to the entrance and Edward looked at me, "I will see you later, have a good day." He told me, I leaned up and kissed his lips; he smiled and turned towards the elevator.

I turned around and was met by Angela, "Hey Bella." She said, hugging me.

"Hi, so how was your date with Eric?" I asked her.

She laughed, "It was okay, I don't know if it will work out, but I will give it another chance." She whispered.

I nodded and we walked up to the midwifery ward. I clocked in and went into the locker room and put my stuff away, our resident came in and looked at us, "Mrs. Cullen, Ms. Stanley and Mr. McCormack you are all working with me today. Angela, your doing charts and Lauren run all the lab tests." Angela sighed and I smiled, she glared playfully at me and I shrugged.

I followed our resident and she lead us to a room, a woman sat in a bed, her large pregnant stomach sitting out and her husband by her side.

"Hello Megan, these are the midwifes in training, so they will all be helping you through the process, basically there like your nurses in waiting." She told her.

"Oh okay, nice to meet you all." She whispered.

We all smiled and looked at our resident and she started explaining, "This is Megan Russell and her husband Paul, she is pregnant with quints and is 32weeks along, so we all need you to be on call for the rest of the week in case they don't make it full term." She whispered.

"What do you mean they won't make it full term?" Megan asked, slightly panicked.

"Well with a normal pregnancy 40weeks is considered a full term but you have five babies coming, so 34weeks is very successful but during that time there will be stress on the sack of amniotic fluid that is protecting the babies so we just need you to rest so it doesn't break." I explained as Mrs. Smith wrote down on her chart, Megan closed her eyes taking in a deep breath.

"Very good Mrs. Cullen, will you do her ultrasound, the rest of you make sure her bloods are normal and look through her films." Ms. Smith handed me the chart and walked out and I smiled a Megan, she was in her early thirties and was small.

I got the ultrasound machine, while the others ran there tests, her husband went to see there two year old little boy. I smiled at that, I sat down on the set beside her and got the machine ready.

I pulled up her top and exposed her stomach, I attached the pads and looked at the monitor, everything looked okay, the babies were a little weak but that was normal.

"Hey, you're Mrs. Bella Cullen, right?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm surprised you know me." I told her.

She giggled while shrugged, "So how does it look?" She asked.

"Not bad." I told her.

Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "Not bad? What does that mean?" She whispered.

"Not bad is pretty good when you have five babies in your uterus." I said while documenting the results.

She sighed in pain and I looked at her, she rested her head against the pillow, "Ugh, Its Kate she kicks me so hard." She said while rubbing the left side of her stomach.

I smiled, "You named them already?" I asked in surprise.

She nodded, "Yep." She smiled and took my hand, placing it at the top of her stomach, "This one here is Charlotte, she is the stubborn one, now over here is Lucy, she is a bad ass if she gets kicked she'll kick back." She moved my hand around her stomach and I smiled feeling the babies heads, "Okay so here is Emily, she has the hiccups almost everyday, and over here is Julie, she is pretty mellow, every once in a while she will just turn around and then we have Kate." She positioned my hand; I smiled and looked at her.

"The one that kicks so hard." I whispered.

She nodded and I lifted my arm off of her stomach, turning to the monitor. I poured the cool jelly on her stomach and moved the rod around, three babies were fine but I saw something on Julie's heart, I highlighted it and looked at the mother.

"Can you just wait one second? I have to call someone." I told her, she nodded and looked a little panicked.

I lifted the phone up that was by the door and dialled the cardiac floor, "Hello Dr. Cullen is speaking." I heard Edward say.

"Hey Edward I need you on floor 3 room 11." I told him.

"Okay I'm on my way." He said.

I put the phone down and went back over to my seat, I moved the rod over to the babies' heart and sighed, there was something on it or wrong with it.

"Is everything okay?" Megan asked, frightened.

"Um, I just want someone else's opinion on a picture." I told her.

She nodded and I watched Edward walk in the door, "Hello Mrs. Russell, I am Dr. Edward Cullen." He shook her hand.

"Another Cullen? Are you two married?" She asked.

We both smiled and answered 'Yes' in unison. Edward stood behind me and his hand went to my shoulder holding it lightly, his thumb moving back and forward. I pointed to the screen and Edward's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Can you highlight that?" He asked.

I did and then printed it for him. He put it down and then told me to zoom in on it, I printed another sonogram picture.

Edward took the rod from my hand and moved it around, I looked up at his face and he looked into my eyes, two babies had something wrong with them.

Edward zoomed in on Lucy's lungs and printed a few pictures. Edward out the machine away and I cleaned up Megan's stomach, I reassured her that everything was okay and then a nurse came in with her lunch.

Edward walked out of the room, me on his heals, we sat at the nurse's station and sighed, "What's wrong with the babies' lungs?" I asked.

"I don't know, I will have to ask my father about that, um we need Dr. Smith, my dad and Dr. Milton in the conference room. Will you page them?" He asked me.

I nodded and did as he said. Edward got the pictures set up and as soon as all the doctors were present he told them about what happened.

"Oh crap, there is a whole in the babies' heart." Carlisle said.

"What?" I said.

"Yes, look here, the white bit is the blood spilling out, I can actually see the valves, but the question is what is keeping the baby alive?" He looked at the picture in wonder.

"Well Julie's lungs are underdeveloped, and I see fluid in them." Dr. Milton said.

"Okay so what your saying is there is a huge possibility of the babies being born this week?" Dr. Smith asked.

Edward nodded, "They aren't going to be able to deal with this much stress, and the sack of amniotic fluid will break."

I sighed, "Okay, um shouldn't we get medication to develop the babies more?" I asked them.

They nodded and I paged Angela, she said she would do it. We all walked out of the conference room and I stepped to the side, poor Megan, this will crush her.

I walked down the hall and I heard someone behind me, I knew it was Edward. "Bella, stop." He said and I did. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just hard seeing that." I told him, pointing to the sonogram pictures.

He held me tightly and I heard his pager go off, his eyebrows furrowed and I looked at him, "I have been paged to the baby wing, huh!" He said.

I walked with him and saw Carlisle, "Edward, this is Zola; she is four months old and needs to be monitored."

"Let me guess, I will be watching her vitals, making sure she has fluids and pretty much baby sit?" He chuckled as Carlisle nodded.

I went to the nurse's station and looked at Edward playing with the young infant; she was laughing and smiling while holding onto his scrubs.

I smiled, I wanted a baby! I wanted Edward's child growing in my womb, but I don't know what he would say or react like, I knew he wanted a family but I also knew he wanted to wait until he was a surgeon instead of a resident.

I continued to look at him with the infant, he was feeding her and she was lying in his arms falling asleep. I sighed and watched as he placed her in the crib.

He came out and handed the bottle to a nurse; he checked her chart and wrote something down.

"You okay? You seem to be deep in thought." He said.

I nodded and hugged him; I got to go home early that afternoon because they didn't need us. I took Edward's car home; he said that Carlisle would give him a lift later.

I lay in bed and sighed, I wanted a baby!

I looked across the room and saw pictures of Edward and I, we had been married for three years and I was twenty-six, I was ready to have a baby. And money wasn't an issue, we lived very comfortably.

At six-thirty I heard the front door open and I made my way to the kitchen, I got a glass and poured some orange juice in it. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist. I smiled and placed a hand on his, I lay my head on his shoulder and he whispered that he loved me in my ear.

I smiled and looked up at him, "Edward can we talk about something?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Sure."

"Okay, well I want to have a baby; I want to start a family with you." I told him.

"Uh, here we go again." He whispered, he sighed and shook his head.

"Edward come on. I want us to start a family, we have been married for three years, and we are ready."

He looked at the ground and let out a deep breath, he looked at me and his expression was unreadable, "I don't want to start a family yet. We both are still not out of med school; I don't want a baby yet because we aren't able to handle that much of a responsibility right now."

I felt tears come to my eyes, "Why don't you want to have a baby with me?" I asked him.

"Bella, sweetheart it's not that I don't want to have a baby with you it's just that it isn't the right time for one." He said.

"Well what if I am pregnant now? What would you say to that?" I looked at him.

He looked to be deep in thought; he couldn't come up with an answer. "I don't know." He said.

I shook my head and walked down the hallway to our room. I locked the door and lay in bed crying, Edward knocked on the door but I told him to 'go away'.

I lay in the sea of covers and sighed, I have wanted a baby for so long and I have waited two years for Edward to say yes and the answer is still no. I was just frustrated, he was making me wait and wait, I was sick of waiting!

I got up and unlocked the door so Edward could get ready for bed. I lay there and watched him undress, his expression was sad and I just turned over. He got into bed after his shower and I stiffened.

We both didn't say anything, we just lay in silence. I sighed and played around with the rings on my finger, turning them slowly. I felt the bed move and fought trying not to look over my shoulder. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I stiffened, I didn't know why there was tears in my eyes but there just was.

Edward lay his head just where my shoulder and neck met, pressing a soft kiss to it, I shrugged him off; no way was he going to soften me down with sex. I felt the bed move and he got up, walking around to my side of the bed, he sat down beside me and his right palm cupped my face lightly, he saw my tears and his head bowed.

"Bella, sweetheart don't cry." He whispered.

I wiped my tears quickly and looked at his face, "I want a baby with you." I said.

"I know . . ." He said in a soft voice, "I want one too but it's a big responsibility and right now I am still in med school and so are you, adding a baby to that when you don't know what schedule you have in a years time isn't the smartest idea, sometimes we are both going to be on call and then who would the baby be left with?" He said.

He made a valid point and I sighed, reaching up and wrapping around arms around his next, he hugged me tightly and we fell back on the bed together. I giggled as he planted little kisses on my face. I smiled up at him and just as I was about to say something, my pager went off.

I sighed and looked at it, it was Megan, oh god. I looked at Edward and he nodded, his point made about not the right time for a baby.

"I'll drive you." He whispered.

"Thanks." I kissed his lips and got out of bed, putting on my scrubs.

I got ready and Edward got his stuff putting it in the car, he drove me to the hospital and just as he parked, his pager went off, he groaned, "I want to sleep." he said under his breath.

We both got out and he changed in the car, I ran into the hospital and into Megan's room, nurses were there and she looked at me, wanting help.

"Oh God." I whispered under my breath, "Okay, tell me what's happening." I yelled and got her chart.

"She is contracting and complaining of pain also one of the babies is pushing into the birth canal, Ms. Smith isn't answering her page, how would you like to proceed?" She asked, that was the scariest thing she said yet. I looked at the bed sheets and saw blood.

"Um the placenta is tearing crap. . . Okay book and O.R and page everyone, we need all the hands we can get." I said, the nurses nodded and I looked at Megan.

"Everything will be fine." I told her.

"Nothing about this is fine." She whispered.

I sighed, "Yes it is, we are going to deliver the babies and everything will be fine." I reassured her.

"Bella, O.R 2 is ready." I nodded and looked at Edward.

They took her down and prepped her, I sighed and was shaking, could I do this. I shook my head, what if I did something wrong.

"You will do great, just go. I will be standing behind you and just give me the babies okay?" I nodded and we both ran to the elevator.

I scrubbed in and so did Edward, there was twenty people in the room and five incubators. I sighed and stood at Megan's stomach.

"Ten blade." I said to the scrub nurse. She handed it to me and I cut deeply into her abdomen.

"Okay, baby A is coming out," I said while cutting the cord, I gave her to Edward. He brought her to the first group of doctors. "Baby B is out," I said while cutting the cord, I gave her to Edward and did the same with the other three babies. They were all girls which we already knew.

I cleaned up Megan and stitched her, just as Ms. Smith ran in. "What are you doing?" She looked at me. "You should have waited for me." She said, she moved me out of the way and I rolled my eyes, I wasn't going to stand by and watch each baby die, I thought to myself. I scrubbed out and sighed; Ms. Smith brought me out to the hall and looked at me.

"That was irresponsible." She yelled. "What were you thinking?" She said.

"I wasn't going to let the babies die, you weren't here, the textbook says that if a mother is in pain, the baby is making its way into the birth canal and the placenta has ripped, to perform a c-section and that's what I did." I told her.

She looked at me, "Your on call tonight, watch over those babies and if anyone of them dies by tomorrow morning, I am holding you personally responsible and you can tell Megan." She said, "Also for the rest of the week you are going to be running labs and doing charts, no patients, understood?" She said.

"Yes ma'am." I said, my arms were folded and I was glaring.

"And don't think that the chief wont here about this." She told me.

I sighed in relief as she walked off, I turned around and went to the incubator room, the babies were all lined up and I looked at each of there charts, putting medication into there IV bags.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and smiled looking to see Edward, "You did great, I am so proud of you." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks, but it looks as if I am going to be punished for it." I sighed.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Why? You did everything from the textbook." He said.

"I know that, but Ms. Smith is putting me on chart duty and if any of these babies die, I am being held personally responsible, plus I will have to tell the mother." I said. "And she is telling the chief." I sighed.

Edward chuckled, "She is just pissed, because you kicked ass in there." He said, "Plus, the chief is my dad, nothing will happen."

I smiled and fixed up Emily's wires, "That makes me feel better, and Edward I am sorry about earlier, I just wasn't thinking-" He cut me off.

"Babe, its fine." He kissed my lips and checked on Kate.

I looked behind me and saw Ms. Smith; she had a stack of charts. "Bella these are for you to do and come with me, meeting with the chief and me now." I looked at Edward and he nodded.

I walked behind her and she knocked on Carlisle's office door, there was a faint 'Come in'. I sat down and Ms. Smith was standing.

Carlisle looked at me for a moment with a stern expression and then smiled, "Well done, the mother and babies are safe and stable, I think you did wonderfully, I was watching from the gallery." He said.

"Carlisle, what she did was wrong." Ms. Smith said.

"Ms. Smith you were not there, Bella was right not to just stand around and wait. I congratulate her. You should be proud." He said.

I smiled widely and she exited the room, "Don't worry Bella, she is just jealous that you got to deliver five babies and she didn't. You coming camping this week?" He asked.

"Um, yeah if I can get the time off work." I said.

He nodded and I stood up going back down to the maternity ward.


	2. Chapter 2: Owner of a lonely heart!

**Thank you all so much for your story alerts and adding this story to your favourite list! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I smiled when I saw Edward in a rocking chair, feeding one of the babies that was a cardiac patient. Edward had his eyes closed and he looked so peaceful. Even though I would wait to have a baby, it was always at the back of my mind, maybe Esme may give me some advice about it.

I looked at Lucy and saw that she looked a little cold, I raised the temperature slightly. I went over to the desk and started on the charts, getting the medical records in order.

I saw Edward asleep and I took the baby from his arms, I lay her down in her crib and put a blanket over Edward and her. I stayed up, studying.

Soon it was 6am and the doctors and nurses filled the room to check on the baby they were assigned to, I had checked all of there fluids and IV bags, all five babies were stable. It was a good day.

Ms. Smith came in and observed everything, I did all the charts and she huffed in approval, I rolled my eyes and went back to the nurse's station. I saw that on the O.R (operating room) board that Julie was scheduled for surgery. I looked at it and saw Carlisle and Edward's names.

I thought Julie had underdeveloped lungs! Not a whole in her heart.

So that meant Lucy had something wrong with her Lungs. I sighed; ugh Julie was the quite one. I rang the cardiac board and Eric Angela's date picked up.

"Hey Eric is Edward around?" I asked.

"No he is in surgery." He said.

"Okay thanks." I whispered.

I ran to the O.R gallery and sat down; I watched them open up her chest. "Edward I can guarantee you this will be the smallest heart you have ever seen." Carlisle spoke as took the clamp from Edward.

He sighed and Edward looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Well, the heart is being held by a weak sack of tissue, it will break any day know, and if I cut into the heart to try and fix it she will bleed out and die." He sighed.

"So either way she is going to die?" Edward said.

"Sadly yes." Carlisle said.

"Why would God put such a harsh death sentence on an innocent baby?" Edward said his voice low and sad.

"No one knows, tell the parents Edward and ask them if they want me to let her go or keep her in pain for the next few days." Carlisle said, starting to sew the baby's chest.

I felt tears run down my cheeks and Edward left, he came back an hour later, "Sorry I was so long but I was letting the parents decide, they said to let her go they don't want her in pain, but they would like to see her before she goes to the morgue." Edward whispered.

"Um okay, do you want to hold her while I inject her?" Carlisle said, holding the needle, he flicked it making sure it was ready.

"I don't know . . . Um." Edward said everyone looked at him; he was put on the spot and didn't know what to say.

"She shouldn't die alone." Carlisle said, looking at the little form on the operating table.

Edward nodded and took her into his arms and soon after Carlisle injected her, Edward rocked her gently and with one last twitch, she went limp, her face pale and her blue lips slightly parted. Edward had tears in his eyes and so did everyone else, he got a blanket and wrapped her in it, he walked out and started walking along side a nurse, I stayed seated, unable to move.

Everyone left and I just say there, how could God put a curse on a small innocent baby? Was he trying to protect her from a life of pain?

I didn't know the answer, but I wish I did.

I heard someone sit beside me and I looked, expecting to see Edward but instead I saw Ms. Smith.

"You going to rub it in my face? Say that the baby didn't survive because I did a c-section. Do I have to go to Megan and say how sorry I am?" I said looking at her in disgust as she had a smile on her face but it turned to a frown.

"I was going to do that . . . But instead I am going to tell you that, it was brave what you did, even though it was against the rules, I see great potential in you. You have a gift, like a sixth instinct or something." She said, "Be strong, don't wonder, don't let your emotions get in the way of your job, because there is always going to be a case like this. Be strong for your patient." She said, getting up and patting my hand.

Edward walked in and I smiled weakly, he looked at me and we both hugged each other tightly, we needed each other right now. I lay my head on his chest and he held me tightly in his embrace, he kissed my cheeks and my shoulder, he told me everything would be okay.

My pager went off and I sighed, Megan. I looked at Edward, I leaned up and kissed his lips, he grabbed my forearms gently and held me in place, kissing me passionately.

He let go of me and I ran to Megan's room, she was sat in the bed, her husband by the window. I knocked and he looked at me, grateful that I was here.

Paul came over to me, "Please talk to her, she listens to you. She won't say anything to me." He whispered.

I nodded and went over to her, I sat in the chair opposite her and held her hands in mine, "Megan, are you in pain? Does your abdomen hurt?" I asked.

"My heart hurts, I want my baby back." She said, new tears forming. She was trying not to cry in front of me.

I looked at her, "Cry, I know it helps you grieve." I whispered and with that streams of tears came down her face. "If you need anything at all, even if it's during the night, get a nurse to page me, okay?" I told her.

She nodded, "Thank you." Her voice was weak and I new she was sore.

I put more pain meds into her IV and sat back down; I rubbed her arms and hugged her for a minute, "Do you want me to call anyone for you? Your mom or dad?" I asked. "It's a hard time for you, I know you need support, but just remember to be strong for the other four girls, they need you as well." I told her.

She nodded, "Okay um will you ask Paul to ring my mom, I need her here."

I nodded, "Of course, and I will get an update on how the girls are doing." I told her.

She nodded and thanked me, I fixed her sheeting and wrote down the medication I gave her in her chart.

I went to her husband and smiled half-heartedly "She wants her mother, so it would be great if you called her for Megan." I said and he nodded.

"Are you okay, sir? I know she isn't the one that just lost the baby." I said.

He shook his head, "It's saddening but I have to stay strong." He said.

I walked out of the room and told one of the nurses that I needed updates on every detail of the girls.

I went to the locker room and sat down, drinking a tea, I studied for a little while before I did one last round and checked on the babies. I then got to go home and I was glad for that, because I hadn't slept in thirty-six hours.

I took the car home as Edward was to sleepy to drive. I drove home, struggling to keep my eyes open; I smiled happily when I saw the penthouse in view. I woke Edward up when we got to the parking lot.

We both heaved ourselves to the lift, leaning against it, I opened the house door and took my shoes off, I flicked the hall light on and then opened the bedroom door, getting ready for bed.

And instead of having a passionate romance that night! We just fell into bed, sleeping. Edward held me and I smiled, it was the best feeling in the world.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Alone!

I woke up and groaned, Edward was beside me reading, I looked at him and saw that he was shirtless. I smiled and ran my fingers over his chest, he was so sexy. He looked at me smiling, he put his book down and sank into the covers with me, our legs tangling with each other. I giggled and he kissed my lips.

Our kisses soon became long and passionate, I rolled on top of Edward and he unclasped my bra, I gasped as he lowered his head to my chest. I moaned out his name as he teased me.

I pulled away from him and he lay back, I ran my fingers down to were his abs were and he smiled, I played with his sand trail and let my fingers wonder around the waistband of his black boxers.

I kissed his chest and moved my hands lower, he gasped, closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the pillow. I teased him, running my hands along him. I heard him cuss under his breath and I smiled, he rolled on top of me and kissed me hard.

He licked along my lips, down my jaw, in between my breasts and to my belly button. I moaned and I felt him smile, I loved this type of alone time! Edward kissed lower making me gasp and groan, his touch was amazing.

I smiled when he trailed back up and kissed my lips. He got a condom from the bedside drawer and put it on, Edward made me see the stars and I fell onto his chest, sticky and hot.

He kissed my cheek and held me, "That was . . ." He was lost for words.

"WOW." I said.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I think that was the best make-up sex yet." I laughed and kissed his lips.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10am, "Are we working today?" I asked.

"No we did over time." He said.

I nodded and felt myself falling asleep in his arms, I tucked myself in and through my leg over his hips. He snuggled his head into the crook of my neck and I smiled, running my hands through his hair.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the time with my husband. I smiled when I heard his breathing even out. I tucked the comforter around him and snuggled against him. I fell in and out of sleep, just thinking about life in general.

At 12 o'clock, I decided to get up, I slowly got out of bed and got into the shower. I washed my hair and put it up into a messy bun, I put on Edward's basketball shorts and a white tank top, I started to make lunch and while I waited for it to cook, I did laundry and cleaned up.

I woke Edward up a few hours later and we both sat down and ate lunch together, we watched TV and lay in each others arms, we did nothing and it was perfect.

Edward kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him, he smiled at me and I leaned up kissing his lips, "Where are we going camping?" I asked.

"Um in Seattle, somewhere in the countryside." He whispered.

"Oh okay." I said, holding his hand.

"You don't seem to keen on going?" He said.

"No I am excited, I am just thinking about work." I shrugged.

He held me tighter, "Don't worry about Mary, she will be fine." He whispered.

I nodded and lay my head on his chest.

Edward and I just hung out for the day, doing nothing, it was quiet relaxing. We both went to bed early, Edward began watching TV and I got into bed, I snuggled into his side and tucked my head under his shoulder.

Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard his pager go off. He sighed and I looked up at him, "Can't you just ignore it." I whispered even though I knew the answer.

He chuckled, "No and it's a 911." He said, getting up quickly, I pouted.

Another night alone. I sighed and watched him get ready, his kissed me before leaving and I looked around the empty room, it was so quiet without him.

I lay down, trying not to think of anything so I would sleep, but my head was all full.

**REVIEW! SORRY CHAPTER SO SHORT! X**


	4. Chapter 4: Possibilities!

**EPOV**

I got into the car and sighed, I wanted to stay in bed with Bella but since it was a 911 it looked like the hospital needed me.

I raced to the hospital and parked it outside, I locked it and went to the front desk, I had been paged to the cardiac wing. I sighed and ran to the elevator, I pressed the button over and over again until the doors opened, I was hopping in my place just wanting to get to the patient.

When the doors opened I looked to see my dad, he looked at me and smiled in what was relief, I looked at him for an explanation, "Zola the 4month infant went into cardiac arrest we need to open the chambers in her heart, to make it wider so the blood can flow smoothly, and you are doing the surgery." I was stunned, I looked at him and nodded. "I will be there beside you if you need me." He assured me.

I prepped the OR and then went to the scrub in room, I washed my hands and my dad stood beside me, "You ready?" He asked.

I smiled, "Yeah." I told him. "Why did you choose me to do it?" I asked.

"Don't question but if you would like to know, I think its your moment to show everyone what you've got, just don't screw up." He joked.

I laughed and nodded, a nurse had my gloves ready for me and I put my hands into them, I put on the blue cover and a nurse tied it to my back.

I looked down at the small life on the table and composed myself, I could do this. I picked up the scalpel and cut into the child's chest, I got a grasp around the heart with a metal tool and started cutting, I followed all the training I had learnt over the years and finished the surgery successfully. I smiled to myself and moved out of the way so the intern could sew the chest back up.

I scrubbed out and took my mask away from my face, smiling I hugged my dad and thanked him, I walked out and updated Zola's chart and got her medication and pain relief started.

I looked at the time and saw that it was 7am, I went to the midwifery wing and looked all the babies, but one sight made my heart swell with joy, Bella was holding a baby in her arms and was rocking him back and forth, I continued to look at her and smiled, I wanted to start a family but I just didn't know if it was the right chose, I didn't want Bella or I to be stuck in place because it was to soon to start a family.

Maybe my dad could help? I turned around and walked to his office. I knocked on the door and opened it, he smiled at me and I sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"Hello Edward, need help with anything?" He asked.

"Advice actually." I said, rather nervously.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, listening carefully for my answer.

"Um, I was thinking about Bella and I starting a family, but in a years time we won't know our schedule's and putting a baby through that suffering of not having both parents home but a nanny looking after him/her I don't think is right, so I am wondering how you survived while having me when you were my age." I looked at him, I knew he was processing it in his mind.

"Edward a baby is a big responsibility, it not something that you can pause. All I can say is, you have to be ready and when your mother and I had you, it was one of the best moments in my life. She had to take six to nine months of work but it was worth it." He smiled, "Just talk it out with Bella, don't immediately say no because its what you think will happen. And as for your schedule's next year, I will handle that I will make sure that either one of you is at home." I nodded and stood up.

I smiled widely at him, "Thank you."

He hugged me goodbye and I left, I walked down the hallway and just as I was about to turn into Bella's ward my pager went, I sighed and walked away, back to the cardiac floor.

I looked at the receptionist and she giggled, "Well Edward, you and all the other residents and inters have been told to get down to the ER."

I smiled at her, "Thanks Paula."

I got into the elevator and walked into the ER full of doctors and no patients. I stood by Angela and looked at her.

"Hey Edward, your dad is talking about incoming emergency calls from a hotel that caught fire, there is at least a hundred patients being brought in."

"Thanks for the update Angela. Where is Bella?" I asked.

"Oh she is up monitoring the quintuplets." She whispered.

"Okay . . ." I said listening back to what my dad was talking about.

After his speech we all got to are stations and I got suited up, "Okay people first ambulance." A nurse called out.

A women came in on a gurney, severe burns on her pregnant stomach. I looked away not wanting to see her cry in pain about her baby.

The next ambulance came and I took it, a man had burns on the left side of his face and also on his chest, he complained that there was pain on his chest. I ordered pain meds and looked him over, I saw soot in his throat and called for Carlisle, I whispered in his ear and he nodded checking him over, I went to get the tube to put down his throat so he didn't stop breathing.

Once he was sedated, I opened his mouth, the soot was slightly bubbling and it was strange to see, so I cleared some of it out, I got the tube and put it in, my dad checked it and nodded approvingly.

I went to my next patient and looked them over, I sent them up to the burn unit since she had skin peeling off of he legs and arms.

I sighed, and after another five hours of chaos I finally got to sit down and relax, I looked at the empty locker room and groaned, were was Bella? I got up wanting to see her, I made my way to the baby wing and looked for her, "She's not here, she didn't have any other patients to look after today so she got to go home." I looked behind me seeing Lauren, I frowned and moved away nodding.

I saw her step towards me but I moved away. I went down to the receptionist and looked at her, "Any cases for me Paula?" I asked.

"Um, no, not at the moment. Actually all your patients have been discharged except for patient 302." I nodded, I had already checked on him.

I looked at the board and I wasn't scheduled for anything, so that meant I got to go home and talk to Bella about possibly having a baby.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise's

**EPOV**

I opened the front door and walked into the hallway, I smelled something good from the kitchen. I walked in and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, burrowing my head in the crook of her neck.

"Hello handsome." She whispered, "No phone call? I haven't seen you all day." She pouted.

I smiled and turned her around, "Sorry work was chaos and there was a hotel fire, plus I did heart surgery all by myself." I smiled.

"Oh My God, I am so proud of you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me.

I smiled and looked at her, I lifted her up onto the counter, looking into her eyes, "We need to talk." I whispered.

"About what?" She asked looking panicked.

"Trying for a baby." I said, I smiled widely as I saw her eyes light up, she giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, squealing.

I held her tightly and we both had tears in our eyes, "Lets just try and deal with the rest later." I whispered to her.

She kissed my lips and moved her hips against mine, I moaned and she hopped off the counter turning the oven off, she turned around and jumped into my arms, I held her up by the bum and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I kissed her hard and made my way to the bedroom, we both fell onto the bed and I chuckled. I took her tank top off as she her fingers trailed down to my trousers and she started to undo the stings on my scrubs. I lifted my top off and then started undoing her jean shorts but before I could even get that far, I found my lips on her and I held her to me.

Our tongues fought for dominance and I rolled us over so I was on top of her, I leaned back in and kissed her lips, her arms wrapped around me so that her small hands were on my back, her fingers scratched up and down my back making me groan.

My hands went down to her shorts and I pulled them off of her, along with her black thong. I unclasped her bra and let my fingers trail over her body.

"Oh Edward." She moaned out, her head falling back on the pillow.

I smiled and lowered my head to her chest, she was making the most beautiful sounds. I lifted my head to look at her and she looked into my eyes, they were full of love and lust.

Her hand came up and stroked my cheek, her index finger going up and down from my jaw to just under my eyes, repeating over and over. I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips and leaned back.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

I smiled, "I love you, too. Know lets make this baby." I said.

She giggled and I dived under the blankets and her giggled turned into loud moans as I touched her. I felt her tug lightly on my hair and I crawled back to the surface, resting my head on her toned flat stomach.

I felt her leg trail up mine and my eyes closed in pleasure as she touched me, I let a moan slip through my lips and she moved from under me, straddling my hips. I smiled and took my boxers off, she positioned herself and we made slow love that night, twice.

We fell back onto the bed and I pulled the comforter over us and I snuggled into her, I lay my head on her chest and her hands ran through my sweaty hair. Her chest was rising fast as we both caught our breath.

I held her hand, my thumb rubbing her knuckles. I felt my eyes go heavy and I soon fell asleep.

**BPOV**

I smiled when waking up the next morning, Edward made my heart swell with even more love after he told me that he agreed to us having a baby, and the sex last night was amazing.

I rolled over and saw him asleep beside me, the comforter just hitting his stomach. I snuggled into him and I felt him breath in deeply.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He whispered, his voice raspy.

"Good morning, handsome, how did you sleep?" I asked him.

"Brilliantly, you?" He said, while scratching the bit of stubble on his face.

"Excellent." I said, he held me and kissed my forehead. "We have only like two days before leaving for camping right?" I asked him.

"Um, yeah, ugh I have to get a new flashlight and stuff." He whispered.

"I can get it, I am off work today." I told him. "What time do you have to leave at?" I asked.

"Soon." He sighed.

"No stay with me." I whispered.

He chuckled, "I cant, my love."

"I know." And with one more passionate kiss, he got out of bed and I giggled as he walked naked into the bathroom.

I got up and put on his shirt that hit my mid thigh, I walked to the kitchen and started to make breakfast, I set out scones and coffee on the table for him. I watched him come in the room and I smiled, he was wearing light wash jeans and a black t-shirt, completely casual but so sexy.

I hugged him and sat down, resting my feet on his thighs. He smiled and drank his coffee, he looked at the time and sighed, "Ugh I am late." He whispered, while pouring his coffee into a travel mug.

He kissed me goodbye and ran out the door, I laughed and then got ready for the day, I got into the shower and then got dressed in a navy t-shirt and skinny jeans.

I was happy that it was coming into summer. I put my flip flops in and went to my Lexis, I drove into town and stopped off and the store, I got flashlights and a few bits and bobs, I wised around the shop quickly and then went to Victoria Secret's.

I looked at the lingerie and saw a black lace short dress that would hit mid-thigh, I got a hot pink thong and went to the till, I paid for it and then went to the store, sex tonight would be a little different.

I went to the supermarket and got whipped cream, I smiled and then went home, Edward was in for a surprise tonight. . .

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Responsibility!

**EPOV**

I stretched out my arms and groaned while taking off my scrub cap, I threw it in the bin and walked over to the front desk, I sat down and looked at the two more surgery's I was scrubbing in on.

I lay back in my chair, closing my eyes, I felt someone block out the light and I opened one eye. Ugh Lauren, what was she doing on the floor?

"Hey Edward." She said in her high pitched fake voice.

"Uh, hi." I said in a flat voice. "What do you want?" I asked politely while grabbing a chart from the desk and browsing through it.

"Oh, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" She said, sitting on the desk and opening her legs, her voice trying to be seductive but it wasn't working, she would never be as sexy as Bella.

"You're sick." I yelled out in disgust, I walked away and shook my head.

I wrote on the chart and then went to the baby wing to check on Zola; I held her in my arms and smiled as her eyes looked at me, her little hands grasping my shirt.

"How is she doing?" I turned around to see Zola's mother.

I smiled at her, "Very well for a little girl that just had heart surgery." I told her.

She nodded, her head turned sideways a little, as if she were thinking.

"I think she loves you more than my husband." She laughed sadly as Zola reached up and laid her head on my chest, fiddling with the light I had in my pocket.

"Where is he?" I asked her.

"Where do you think, at work of course? He is always at work." She said, she tone sad. "I thought having a baby with him would make things better but it didn't, he is the same old self. She needs a father, not a guy that comes home late at night and leaves early in the morning."

"Well you're a good mother; you will protect her from the hurt of him not being around, right?" I asked.

"I was actually thinking of putting her up for adoption, that way she doesn't have to deal with the pain of not having a dad and I work all week so I think she was a . . . mistake." I looked at Zola and she smiled widely up at me making baby sounds, she was defiantly not a mistake.

"She is not a mistake, she has fought for her life for the last four months, and don't you think she has proved to you that she is a precious gift?" I looked at her.

Her mother started crying, tears flowing from her eyes, "That's why she deserves a better life. The adoption agency is coming by at three o'clock, I would like you to be there, I want you to pick a good family for her, she loves you and you know what's best for her." She whispered.

"But . . ." I was cut off by her.

"I know I am putting a lot of responsibility on you but please, do it for her." She whispered.

I looked at Zola and she was asleep on my chest, I nodded, "Thank you." she told me.

I put Zola in her crib and watched her sleep; I gave her more medication and watched over her. I sighed when my pager went off, I went to the front desk and told Paula to page me when the adoption agency came for Zola, she didn't question why I asked but said yes.

I ran to the OR floor and scrubbed in, "Your late." I heard my dad say.

"Sorry, I was watching Zola." I said.

"Is she dieing or unwell?" He asked.

"Um no but is going up for adoption." I stated.

"And why do you have something to do with it?" He asked.

"I don't know the mother asked me to be there since the father isn't." I told him.

"Edward don't let your emotions get in the way of your career, you have been told that since day one." He said to me, while repairing a woman's lungs.

"I know, Dr. Cullen." I said slyly.

I waited another two hours and then was able to scrub out after sewing up the woman's chest.

I sighed when the pager went off and it was the adoption agency, "Hey Matt, can you cover for my next surgery?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure man." He said.

"Thanks I owe you one." I said while running up the stairwell.

I walked into the room and a woman looked at me, I saw Zola's father present along with her mother. Zola was being held to her father's chest, quiet roughly, as if he were keeping her in place.

She set her eyes on me and squealed, I smiled and looked at her, and she struggled against her dad's hold, her arms reaching out for mine. Her father, Richard grunted and huffed. He looked at me glaring, it wasn't my fault, and he never spent time with her.

She cried in his arms and looked at me for help, I went to her, by the way he was holding her, it was to rough on her chest and it was hurting her.

She death gripped my shirt and held onto me, not letting go, Richard handed her to me and I stepped back, she smiled up at me and lay her head on my chest and I held her, her tears stopped and I wiped them gently from her face. The adoption agency woman looked at me and smiled, we all moved into a conference room down the hall and I sat back in the chair.

I saw a stack of profiles on the desk, so many people to choose from.

"So Richard and Ana you're giving your daughter up for adoption, may I ask why?" Claire the adoption woman said.

"Um, well Richard works all the time and I don't think would be a good father for her and well he is at work all week, comes home at eleven and leaves at six in the morning, so Zola would never see him and at the weekends, we both attend charity and work functions so really she is going to be stuck with a nanny all the time and I don't think its fair to put that much pain on her." She shook her head.

"And you . . . Mr. Cullen, what part do you have in this?" She asked.

I looked at her blank, I really had nothing to say or anything, she wasn't my child, I was just her doctor.

"Well he is her doctor and I think he knows what's best for her, he has been in her life since day one, cares about her and in a way has given her love and I just think its his place to say which household she goes to." Ana said, I was so glad she said that, she saved my ass.

"Okay, and Mr. Culled you have a wife?" She looked at me.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Any children?" She said, writing things down on her page.

"No." I whispered, as Zola made a baby noise, while sucking on her pacifier.

"Okay well, you need to look through these profiles and chose parents, then we will fly those parents out to meet Zola and we will take it from there." She whispered getting up.

I nodded and shook her hand, she left the room and I looked at Zola's parents, Richard was angry and Ana looked sad. I stroked Zola's cheek and rocked her slowly back and forth.

I reached for one profile and looked at it, nothing really stood out, it was a normal couple that couldn't have a child, Zola needed a family that would love her and view her as if she were the most precious gift in the world.

I sighed and told Richard and Ana that I would look through them more tomorrow. I went back and put Zola to bed; I reconnected her wires and gave her pain meds.

"Hey handsome." Angela giggled playfully.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey Ang, how is Megan doing?" I asked her.

"She got discharged this morning, and three of her girls got to go home, but one of them had been transferred to the children's hospital, near were they live." I nodded.

"Have you heard from my wife today?" I asked.

She giggled, "My best friend wants you home." She told me.

I laughed, "I'm going." I said, I hugged her goodbye and then went to the locker room, I changed into my blue shirt and jeans, I put my navy sweater over it and slung my bag over my back. I clocked out and started my drive home, oh I wanted to see Bella, and so I drove faster.


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions?

**BPOV**

I smiled to myself when seeing our bedroom I had decorated, there was rose petals around the bed and my lingerie was hanging on the bathroom door. There was a few candles around and I had the bedside lamps were on, but everything else was dark.

I put the whipped cream on the bed and quickly went into the bathroom, I put on my outfit and smiled to myself while looking in the mirror, if I say so myself, I looked hot.

I heard the front door open and Edward call my name, I smiled, "In the bathroom." I called out.

I heard our bedroom door open and smiled, "Wow baby, what's all this?" He asked.

"Well, I thought sex tonight could be made a bit more fun." I said to him as I put my lip gloss on.

"Well then come out and lets get started." He laughed.

I giggled, "Someone is a little eager."

I opened the door and smiled at him, his mouth was open and his eyes went wide but he quickly composed himself.

I smiled and walked over to him, he was sat on the bed, his legs dangling over the side. I stepped towards him so that I was in between his legs, his hands went to the bedside table and he picked up the whipped cream, I smiled.

He opened up the lid and smirked at me, he sprayed the whipped cream on my chest and them lowered his head to my breast, licking and sucking, I moaned and ran my hands through his hair.

He smiled and paced some whipped cream on my lips and the sucked on them, I moaned and we both fell onto the bed, our clothes coming off quickly, I giggled as he put the whipped cream on my stomach and started sucking it.

Edward and I took turns pleasuring each other and I smiled when collapsing on his chest after three orgasms. He held me close and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"How was work?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "It was good, I have to pick a family out for baby Zola, she is getting adopted." He told me.

"Why are you picking out the family, she has parents?" I said, why would Edward agree?

"Well her mother asked, she thinks I have a good bond with the baby and know what's right for her." He told me.

"Oh, so have you picked a family?" I asked.

"No not yet, I will tomorrow though." He whispered, his fingers running up and down my arm.

I rubbed his chest and smiled at him, "I was thinking of talking to Ms. Smith about getting pregnant. Would you be okay with that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea, just let me get the adoption thing out of the way." He whispered.

I nodded he seemed very stressed, "Edward, what's wrong baby?" I asked him.

"Its just going to be hard to say goodbye." He whispered, rolling over and looking at me.

I stroked his cheek and looked into his eyes, "It will be okay." I told him, snuggling into his chest, "She is going to a better home, right?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said, kissing my shoulder.

I rolled over and flicked off the lights, "Goodnight baby." I whispered, kissing his lips.

"Goodnight my darling." He said, holding me to his chest, his hand draping around my waist.

**EPOV**

I smiled when hearing Bella asleep in my arms, I couldn't believe how much she did for me last night and the sex was indescribably good. I couldn't stop thinking about the right family for Zola though, Bella and I were making our own family, so even though I would love to adopt her, it wasn't going to happen.

I got out of bed and had a shower, I got dressed and kissed Bella goodbye, I wrote her a note saying I was going to work early.

When I got to the hospital I read through three more profiles and smiled, a couple really stood out very like the down to earth people I was looking for, the were financially stable, they lived in California and had a nice home in a nice area and the mother was a stay at home mom and the dad worked as a business man.

I smiled and got up, I rang the adoption agency and told them that Scott and Emma were the perfect couple, Claire told me that they would get the parents out here in a weeks time so after camping I would be able to say my goodbyes to Zola.

I sighed and walked out of the room, I had told Ana and she agreed, her and her husband had to be in Chicago next week because there nephew died and she asked me to look after the baby but I couldn't, plus I didn't want to get more attached than I already was.

I sighed and got on with work occasionally seeing Bella and having a little alone time in the on call room!

As night fall came I thought I would see Zola and feed her before I left, I sat with her in the rocking chair, her wide eye looked into mine and I smiled, she made little baby noises while feeding and every once in a while I would burp her.

I watched as she clung to my shirt and I sighed, she didn't want to say goodbye either. I put her to bed and she looked up at me, making baby noises.

I smiled and caressed her hand, "Goodnight." I whispered.

She looked at me, knowing I was about to leave, she took my hand and hugged it to her chest.

I felt a hand on my back and I looked to see Bella, "How is she doing?"

"Good, still a little sick but she is getting there." I said.

Bella nodded and kissed Zola's forehead, "Goodnight." She said.

Zola smiled and closed her eyes but kept my hand to her chest, her little fingers were wiggling as she fell into unconsciousness and I smiled.

"Lets go home, babe." I whispered to Bella.

She nodded and we walked out to the car and I sighed, I was happy to go home and sleep.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Talks and Disappoinment

**BPOV**

I looked at Edward, the light was shining through the window and it hit his face slightly. I sighed as I was a few tear marks on his face, meaning her had been crying. I closed my eyes, wanting to be here when he woke up but I had work until noon and then we were off camping.

I got up and got ready for work, I looked at the time and ran out the door; I stopped to get a coffee before clocking in. I made my way to the midwifery board, I looked at my schedule, I had to check on the babies in the intensive care wing and I also had to check cardiac patients.

I made my rounds on checking the mothers before I went to the baby wing, I smiled when seeing baby Aaron, he looked to be doing well. I then went to see Sophia, she was breathing a bit rapidly and I checked her vitals, oh crap she was going into cardiac arrest. I called for code blue and opened up her incubator, Carlisle came in and I let him handle it.

He brought the baby down to surgery, he could here that there was fluid on her heart. I sighed, thank god we caught that early, I checked on Anthony next, he seemed to be doing well, but had a little bit of a temperature, so I gave him so meds for that.

I smiled when opening the glass sliding door to Zola's room, she was stood up in her crib and was holding a little doctors flashlight in her hand.

She waved at me with it, her smile so cute, I took it out of her hands and looked at the name 'Edward Cullen' I laughed, she loved to play with it, no wonder he caved and gave it to her.

I laid her down and listened to her chest, she seemed to be okay. I felt my pocket and sighed, I left her chart in the other room, I made sure she was securely in her crib before leaving.

I went to the nurse's station and picked it up, I went back to Zola's room and saw that Ana was there, I smiled at her and she smiled weakly back at me.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." She whispered while holding Zola.

"Hi, she seems to be doing great." I told her.

"That's good, I'm glad to here that." She smiled.

Zola reached out for me and Ana gave her to me, "She seems quite taken by you and Edward." She stated, and pointed to the flashlight Zola was carrying.

I nodded, "I guess it's because we are around her most of the time." I said.

She nodded, "Did you not consider adopting her?" She asked.

I composed myself from the shocking question, "Um, no . . . we are actually trying for our own." I stated, I put Zola down and kissed her forehead, "Nice seeing you again."

She nodded politely towards me and I went down the hall, knocking on Ms. Smith's door. She opened it and smiled.

"Hello Bella, so you are here to talk about getting pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes, Edward and I are deciding to take the next step." I smiled excitedly.

"Okay, um so what type of protection did you use?" She asked.

"Condoms." I told her.

"Okay ever on birth control?" She said, writing down on a notepad.

"No." I said, sitting back in my chair.

"Okay so to start the process of trying, I would recommend sex three times a week and Edward should ejaculate every two or three days to keep his sperm supply up, don't smoke, do drugs or drink alcohol, it can effect fertility and have enjoyable sex don't be stressed out during it, just have normal sex and don't be thinking at the back of your mind 'I have to get pregnant, I hope it will happen' just let it happen." She told me, I nodded, blushing a little.

"Okay, is there anything I can do to make sure sperm doesn't leak out?" I stammered, I was a little embarrassed talking about sex with Edward.

"Um, well you can stay lying down for a half hour; it won't make a huge difference but just stay in bed and take it easy." She told me.

I nodded "Should Edward do anything?" I asked.

"Yes, make sure he keeps his testicles cool or else he will kill off sperm, so he can do this by wearing no underwear." She suggested.

I nodded, even though I knew half this information on getting pregnant, since I was a midwife in training, but I wanted to be sure and get advice.

"Um, I would avoid lubricants as well." She said, I nodded and processed all the information. "Okay, so I will do an exam and you can be on your way." She whispered.

I got up and went over to the exam table, I lay down and she put rubber gloves on, I can't believe my boss is giving me an exam, this was embarrassing, I thought to myself.

Once it was over I thanked her and walked out, I clocked out and waited outside for Edward, he pulled up and I got in, kissing his lips.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Great, I talked to Ms. Smith and had an exam; I am fit for pregnancy, which is good." I smiled, holding his hand.

"What did she say?" He asked, keeping his eyes forward.

"Well, you have to keep your testicles cool so no underwear for you and ejaculate every two or three days to keep your sperm up, and I have to stay away from alcohol and smoking, no stress and also lie with my hips in the air after sex." I told him.

He laughed and looked at me smiling excitedly. We talked aimlessly until we got to his parents house, it looked like we were one of the last to arrive.

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the hood of there car, Alice and Jasper were talking to Esme and my dad was talking to Carlisle while Sue and her son Seth aka my step brother argued over him being on the phone.

I laughed, I loved him, even though we weren't blood related or my dad wasn't his biological father, he would always be apart of the family. Edward and I parked, getting out we were greeted by everyone.

"Hey sis." Seth hugged me.

"Hey, where's Leah?" I asked him, Leah was Seth's older sister and we both didn't like each other, but we got along for my dad and Sue's sake.

He rolled his eyes, "She is staying with Uncle Billy, she refused to come." He shrugged.

I nodded and looked around and saw my dad I hugged him tightly and he smiled, obviously happy to see me. I hugged Sue and she gushed over me, making me blush.

I looked over and saw Edward, he was talking to Emmett and I smiled, they were having one of there brotherly talks, I wonder what about?

Everyone loaded into the cars and we offered to take Seth, I had missed talking to him, he got in the backseat and got his ipod out.

"So Seth how's the girlfriend?" I teased.

"Shut up, Bella." He sighed, while blushing, Edward and I laughed.

"What's her name?" Edward smiled knowingly to him in the rear view mirror.

"Uh . . . Kate." He whispered uncomfortably.

We continued to talk about her, she seemed nice and polite. I looked over at Edward and he winked at me.

I giggled and set my hand on his thigh, we were just so happy about starting a family. Seth, Edward and I talked about sports, TV shows, work, school and life in general.

My phone started ringing and I picked it up. "Hey dad."

"Hey Bells, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Seth for the day, I just got a call from the station, Leah got arrested for vandalising private property and prostitution." He sighed, his voice ashamed and full of stress, I think Leah was to blame for giving him grey hair.

I gasped "Okay, no problem, see you tonight." I said and after the goodbye we hung up.

"Your sister is in so much trouble." I told Seth.

"What did she do this time?" He asked, his voice disappointed and bored.

"Um vandalising private property and prostitution." I said.

Seth went quiet and so did Edward, Edward looked uncomfortable and his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, I knew he viewed Leah as a sister and would kill the guy who touched her.

I looked at Seth and saw a few tears making there way down his face, "Disappointed?" I asked.

He nodded and his head bowed in shame, I sighed and the car was quiet for the next three and a half hours.


	9. Chapter 9: Name calling and Emergency!

**Hope you Enjoy the chapter!**

Edward parked his car at the site and I smiled, Seth got out and looked away from us, I knew he was trying to hide his tears. I saw Edward go over to him and pull him in for a brotherly hug I smiled and mouthed 'thank you'.

He nodded and I walked over to Alice and Rosalie, we all squealed and pulled each other in for a hug, "I have missed you, why didn't you call?" Alice said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, but life has been really busy." I said.

They both rolled there eyes laughing, "Did you here about Leah?" Rose asked, she looked shocked, "When did she ever turn into a slut?"

I shrugged and shook my head, "No clue, but lets just get prepared for a lot of shouting and arguments tonight." I told them.

They laughed and I hugged them both again, "I've missed you guys." I whispered.

"We've missed you too." Rose said, smiling.

We all hugged each other and then I went to get the camping stuff, Emmett and Seth were throwing a football back and forth.

Edward had our tent half set up and I smiled, I made the bed and all I had to do was put it in. I kissed his lips when we were done. We both went over to the fire, were everyone was sat, the evening was rolling in and Edward went to get wood for the fire. He came back and started lighting it, when it was ready, he handed me a stick with a marshmallow on it. I put it in the fire and Esme passed around chocolate and crackers so we could make S'mores.

We were all on our second and third when we saw my dad pull up, his face was red so I could tell he was angry and Sue looked as if she were sick.

Leah got out and looked at my dad glaring, he said something to her and she shook her head. She was wearing a white t-shirt and skinny jeans, obviously she had been forced to wear them.

Sue came over and sat beside Esme who looked at her with a sympathetic look. I sighed and Edward held me tightly in his arms. My dad sat beside Seth and wrapped his arm around him. Seth smiled half-heartedly, Leah had gone around the back of a shed and we waited for her to come around and sit with us, not that we wanted her to.

"Emmett, how was the Lakers game?" Edward asked, he was jealous that he couldn't go.

"Aw man it was amazing." He exclaimed, and told us more about it but stopped, we all saw Leah coming and groaned, she was wearing tight jean shorts that were way to short, she was also wearing a belly top and had love bites on her neck and stomach. I looked away in disgust and she stopped looking at us all sitting in a circle around the fire. She stopped at were Edward and I were wrapped up in our blanket.

"Move you fuck face." She said to Edward and I looked at him, he was trying to compose himself, to not get stressed or shout at her.

"Leah how dare you talk to him like that." Sue yelled.

"Shut up mom." She spat back, "He is a fuck face." She said. "And his wife is no better; she is a pervert looking into women's vaginas all day." She said with a disgust look on her face.

"Its called being a midwife, you whore." I yelled back. "And how dare you talk to my husband like that." I shouted at her.

"What did you call me, bitch?" She asked.

"You heard me." I said smugly.

"I am not a whore." She yelled.

"Yes you are Leah." Seth yelled, "Your an embarrassment to everyone, all the people in school talk about how easy you are and after two dates they are able to have sex with you. So just shut up and stop thinking your so god damn cool for drinking and having sex." He said, finally breathing.

I clapped, I was proud of Seth for saying that. Leah huffed and kicked me in the side, I winced in pain and Edward held me tightly. Seth got up and pushed her away, making her stumble back, my dad and Sue brought her around back and I could here a lot of yelling.

I leaned into Edward's side and he held me, "Emmett get the first aid kit in my trunk." Carlisle whispered.

I felt tears in my eyes as Edward pulled up my shirt, "Oh shit." He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hip bone is swelling a lot and you have a blue bruise around it and your side." Emmett came back and Edward opened up the box, I looked my side and gasped, it was really bad.

Edward shook a packed that became an ice-pack; he placed it on my side and then got two pills for the pain and gave them to me.

I thanked him and lay my head on his chest, trying not to think of the pain. Esme started pouring wine and she handed a glass to Edward and then me but I handed it back.

"Sorry I can't drink." I told her.

"Why? Are you pregnant?" She asked smiling.

"Um no I don't think so, but Edward and I have started trying." I said.

Everyone smiled and there was excitement, "Are you sure your okay Bella?" Alice asked.

I nodded and Edward wrapped his arm more tightly around me, I felt as if there was something stabbing me over and over again, after a few minutes I got up and went to our tent, tears made there way down my face and my breath hitched a few times. I lay in the sleeping bag and started crying, I wasn't okay, I was in really bad pain.

I felt Edward lay beside me, bringing me to his chest, he kissed my forehead and I let my tears go. "It hurts." I chocked out.

Edward winced, "We should go to a hospital." He said.

I shook my head, "Give it another few hours." I told him.

"Bella, we need to get it x-rayed, just let me bring you to the hospital before it gets really bad." He whispered.

I shook my head, I didn't want to go to any hospital, it was my week off work. He sighed and looked down at me, "I'm taking you." He said. "Emmett." He yelled.

"Yeah, Edward?" He called back.

"We are taking Bella to the hospital, I need you to help me carry her out of the tent." He yelled back.

"Edward no. I don't want to go." I screamed.

"Bella you have to." He said back, his voice full of pain.

I felt someone grab my legs and I sighed, I guess I was being forced. Edward got my arms and I was then being lifted. I didn't want to go to hospital since I knew there could have been something wrong with my right ovary, since she kicked it and my hip bone.

I was let down at the car and Edward lifted me into it, "I don't want to go." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"You know the possibility." I told him.

He sighed, "And that possibility is rare and will not count in this case." He said, looking me in the eyes and reassuring me.

I sighed and sat back, the ice-pack on my side. "Lets have a look." Carlisle said, my dad behind him.

Edward lifted my tank top and let them see, my dad cussed and I lay my head back on the seat.

"We will be home around tomorrow morning I would say." Edward told them.

"Okay, just quickly take her to the hospital, that's really bad." Carlisle breathed in loudly and let it out.

**Review**


	10. Chapter 10: Bittersweet

Edward drove down the highway and I sighed, I held his hand tightly and I saw that he was panicking. I squeezed his hand and I he smiled weakly at me.

"Everything will be okay." He whispered.

I nodded and he pulled up at Seattle University Hospital, I got out slowly and he helped me walk into the ER, he checked us in and I got a bed right away.

A male doctor came over and took my information, he looked over the bruising and I lay back stiffly, wincing when he pressed in tender places. He took my blood and put me on a drip for pain relief.

I looked at Edward and he took my hand kissing it. "Okay Mrs. Cullen, we are going to run an ultrasound and x-ray." He told me, "Then we will go from there." He whispered.

I nodded and thanked him, I got brought up for an ultrasound and I looked at the screen, "How did it happen?" The nurse asked.

"Someone kicked me." I told her.

"Ouch must have been some kick." She looked at my side.

"Yeah, so are you just checking my right ovary or covering all areas?" I asked.

"Um, I am going to check the kidneys, ovaries and liver." She told me.

I nodded, "Sorry I am a Midwife in training and I know what sort of consequences and damage this kick can do for a woman trying to get pregnant."

"Its okay, I think I would be the same." She smiled and patted my hand.

She poured some gel on my stomach and I shivered a little, I winced when she went over my swelled bruise I saw her eyes squint and I looked at the screen, so did Edward.

"Um, one second, I need to get Dr. Grey." She told us, moving the screen away so we couldn't see it.

I sighed and looked at Edward, he shook his head in confusion and I held his hand tightly. Ugh, what was wrong with me?

A tall skinny woman came in and looked at the both of us, smiling. She took a look at the screen, "This is so rare." She told us, "But if you see here, we labelled it A, B and C. A is the female egg and C is the Male sperm, now if you look here, B is blood, so whatever kicked you, has made you bleed and has blocked the sperm getting to the egg. Its unusual and we would never know if the egg and sperm were to fertilise, but we cant save the sperm or egg while we take the blood out."

"But will this effect us getting pregnant in the future?" Edward asked.

"No, you seem fine, its just you bled from the impact and a blood vessel burst, but it will heal." She reassured us.

I felt tears in my eyes and I looked at Edward, I could have been pregnant? Edward looked at me and kissed my forehead, hugging me.

I held onto him and he pulled back, I wiped my tears from my face and looked at the doctor.

"Um, we are going to take the blood out, is that okay with you?" She asked.

I nodded, and winced in pain as she opened my vagina up and taking the blood out, she put a cream in me that would be like a plaster, so the blood would stop leaking.

She gave me a few minutes to rest and then I went up to X-ray, my pelvic bone was sprained, but nothing to bad, the swelling would go down. But I had to stay overnight for observation.

Edward sat next to me in bed and held me, "That could have been our baby." I whispered.

"You don't know that, the egg and sperm might have never turned into a fertilized embryo." He whispered. "We will never know, all it was, was my sperm near your egg, it doesn't mean that much." He told me, he made a point but it still upset me.

I sighed and snuggled into his chest, "I love you." I whispered.

"Love you, too." He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes falling asleep.

Waking up the next morning, I felt a lot better, I smiled at the nurse when she took out my IV, I was glad to be going home.

Edward and I were told not to have sex for a week or two and when I got home I had to have an exam before we started to try again.

I was glad to leave, the doctor gave Edward a list of medication I would need, they bandaged my side, I had a big white bandage that wrapped around my thigh and ran up my side.

The bandaged my hand so that it wouldn't bleed after the IV being in it. Edward and I checked out and went to the car, he helped me in and smiled at him, giving him a kiss.

"Ugh, I really want to just sleep." I told him.

"You can do that when we get to the tent." He rubbed my hand.

We drove an hour back to the campsite and everyone looked at us, Carlisle and my dad stood up and came over to us. I winced, while getting out, I nodded to them and went into the tent, Edward would explain.

"I will be right back." I heard him tell them.

He came in the tent and looked at me, "You okay baby?" He asked.

I nodded, "Just tired, you go be with your family. I am going to sleep and read my book. I will be fine." I told him.

He sighed and looked torn, "You sure, I don't mind staying." He told me and by his face I knew he was being genuine.

I laughed, "I'm positive."

He kissed me goodbye and then changed before leaving. I smiled and picked up my book and soon found myself falling asleep.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Tears and Talks

**EPOV**

I sighed and sat down on the ground, everyone looked at me and I let out a deep breath.

"Is she okay?" Seth asked.

"She'll make a full recovery." I told them.

I sat back against the log and Alice looked at me, "What happened?" She asked.

"Well you know the way we were trying for a baby, the impact of the kick made one of Bella's blood vessel's to burst in the uterus and there was an egg trying to meet the sperm but the blood blocked the path's sperm and the doctors had to remove the blood and both the sperm and egg so fertilisation wasn't able to take place. So we have to start the process all over again." I told them.

They were all shocked, horror stricken; I closed my eyes as I felt a tear fall from one of them, "Big baby." I heard Leah mutter.

I wiped it away and looked at her and my hands were balled into fists, "Shut up Leah, you have caused enough destruction, we just lost a possible baby because of you. So shut the fuck up." I yelled.

"Well go knock your wife up now and stop complaining, go have a demon baby you asshole." She yelled back.

"Bella is injured because of you, we can't start the process again until she is healed and just so you know I am well able to press charges and have your ass in juvenile jail." I shouted.

"Whatever . . ." She huffed.

"Yeah that's what I thought." I said, laying my head back on the tree bark, fixing the cushion back into place.

Everyone was quiet, letting us have our fight. Emmett and Jasper were on the edges of there seats, ready to pull me back if I tried to go for her, but I would never hit a female.

"You really are a fucking prick Edward." She told me, folding her arms.

"And you're a sixteen year old whore, that's kind of sad." I said.

"Shut the fuck up, I am not a whore." She said.

"I think you are." I muttered.

"What was that?" She looked at me, her eyes wide.

"Nothing." I smiled back.

She glared and I shrugged, I relaxed back and closed my eyes, I hope the shouting didn't wake Bella.

"So what does everybody want for dinner, I am going to go to the store." My mom whispered.

"How about we have Italian food tonight, Edward and Emmett you can make the pizza and the rest of us will help in making the pasta and garlic bread." My dad suggested.

We all nodded and me and Emmett bumped fists. I looked at Leah and she was sat, looking at me, I looked at her and her eyes moved else were.

I sighed and got up, I checked on Bella and smiled when I saw her book laying on her chest and her eyes shut.

I took the book and set it down; I kissed her forehead and then tucked the comforter around her. I zipped the tent door back up and walked over to the cooler, getting a bottle of water.

I went to Seth and gestured for him to come with me, we opened the doors of my car and left them open, I hooked up the game console and we started playing Call of Duty, we were laughing and soon my brothers joined us.

After a while, I left them to it and sat beside Sue. "How are you?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and giving her a squeeze.

"I am so sorry about Leah, I just can't control her." She said, looking awfully stressed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sorry as well, I acted a bit immature back there." I whispered.

"I don't blame you." She told me.

I nodded and looked across from me, Leah was listening to her Ipod, I looked back at Sue, "Do you ever take her to a doctor?" I asked.

"No, I never got round to it." She whispered.

"Well, I would advise you do, the amount of boys she has slept with, she has got to have an STD or something. I would just bring her for a check up, and as a doctor, I would push you to go. You don't want her to end up with Aids." I whispered.

Sue nodded, knowing were I was coming from. Even though I disliked Leah, I still cared about her health.

Sue patted my hand and got up, I took out my phone and started texting my friend Alec. I smiled when he told me about his embarrassing night in the bar.

"Stop smiling." Leah said, looking weirdly at me.

"Fuck off." I told her.

"Asshole." She murmured.

"Whore." I said back.

"Why do you keep saying that?" She said.

"The amount of boys you have slept with increases the chances of you getting an STD or something, you are at a high chance of pregnancy and getting Aids. Just be honest with me, have you had unprotected sex?" I asked her.

"Yes all the time. Its not like I can get aids, all the boys I have had sex with are clean." She shrugged.

I shook my head, "Are you a hundred percent sure?" I asked her. She nodded, "Are you pregnant?" I looked at her, truly concerned.

I saw her look away, a tear come from her eye, "I don't know." She whispered.

I ran my hands through my hair, ugh she was a mess. "Your dad would not be proud." I said to her, "Look at you, your skinny and unhealthy looking, you have hickeys up and down your body, you dress like a slut. Every boy you are having sex with, doesn't care about you. You're a number to them, and when you get to college, no one will like a girl that sells herself short." I shook my head.

"Whatever . . ." She whispered, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"It's the truth." I told her.

"You really are a fucking jackass, will you leave me alone, you don't know what my father would feel, you don't know him, and you don't know me. So be quiet dick face." She yelled.

"Leah stop, calm down." I told her, she was full on going at me.

"No, no one cares about me, so why should I sit here and be around all of you people that don't like me. All my mom has done is yelled at me and stopped loving me since she married Charlie. So just shut up and leave me ALONE. And I would be better off in jail anyway." She said, I felt her fist connect with my jaw.

It didn't hurt; she ran off and was crying hysterically, "Well that conversation went well." I grumbled sarcastically.

"What happened? I heard everything but I don't get why she ran off." Emmett asked as he came running over to me.

"Nothing doesn't matter." I whispered.

Ugh this was going to be a long day . . .

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Crossing the Line

**BPOV**

I woke up and stretched, I lay on my side and lay on Edward's pillow inhaling his scent. I missed him, even though we were only separated for no more that two hours. I got up wincing, I took my pills and crawled out of the tent.

I smiled when I saw everyone chipping in and helping Sue and Esme make dinner, Edward and Emmett were sat in lawn chairs watching there pizza's. I laughed, and went to Edward, I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked up smiling, he put his beer down and got up hugging me, I hugged him back, resting my head on his chest.

He sat down with me on his lap and then wrapped a blanket around me, I leaned up and kissed his lips, we made out for about five minutes before I pulled away.

"What was that for?" He asked, smiling.

"Well you have been such a good boy and I missed you." I told him, sucking on his earlobe.

"Mm." He moaned quietly.

"Oh Christ." Emmett whispered. "Save your love affairs for your tent." He told us.

"Emmett language." Rose slapped the back of his head, "Maybe if you act more like Edward you'll get some but if you keep acting this way you can sleep in the car." Rose told him, sitting on his lap.

"Sorry babe." He kissed her cheek.

Edward and I laughed and I kissed Edward's lips again. I hugged myself to him and watched as Rose got up, she took the pizza's and went to set them on the picnic table's.

Emmett hit Edward in the arm, "Thanks a lot, I don't get sex tonight. Ugh, I hate you." He exclaimed.

Edward laughed, "Aw I love you too Emmett." He said smugly.

Emmett rolled his eyes and I laughed at the both of them.

I started to get up and Edward pulled me back gently, "Where are you going?" He asked, his overprotective side coming out.

"To help with dinner, its not fair that you all do stuff and I sit around." I said.

"Bella, you have been in hospital all night, sit down." Esme told me.

I shook my head and went over to the cooler getting a bottle of water, Esme came up to me and gave me a motherly hug, "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Sore, but I will be okay." I whispered.

"And Edward told us about the, you know, and I am so sorry." She told me, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, but we will try again and hopefully it will happen as smoothly." I nodded to her and she understood. I blew out a breath and tried not to get stressed about it.

I looked at Leah, she was sitting on her own listening to music, I rolled my eyes and I hate her. I sat beside Edward and kissed his bicep, I looked up at him, his head was turned because he was talking to Emmett, and I noticed a bruise just under his jaw line, I looked more intently and touched it, "Ouch Bella, what are you doing?" He asked, looking at me in confusion.

"Why do you have a bruise here?" I asked while touching it again.

"Doesn't matter." He whispered.

"Edward don't say 'nothing' tell me." I demanded.

His eyes flickered to Leah and he looked at me, I was ragging "Bella don't, your body isn't up to it, your ill." He said.

I ignored him and got up, "Get up." I told her.

"What?" She said looking at me in confusion.

"Get up." I yelled, she did and I looked at her. "So hitting me wasn't good enough for you? You hit my husband as well, for fuck sake Leah what is wrong with you?" I screamed.

"Leave me alone Bella." She told me.

"No, you cant go around hitting people. I am sick and tired of your bitchy bad ass attitude, so I am pressing charges." I told her.

"Bella, your not." Edward pulled me back.

"Yes I am, I am not letting her get away with it anymore. Seth, my dad and I have been saving your ass for to long." I screamed, "And you stepped over the line when punching Edward." I walked away and left her there in shock.

"Bella, stop for a second." Edward said, walking beside me.

I kept walking and stopped when I got to Edward's car. "I am done dealing with her. I cant handle . . .it . . . anymore." I told him, speaking in between the lumps in my throat, I wiped the tears from my face and ran my hands through my hair. "She cant keep doing this to all of us, she has ruined the camping trip. She needs to learn when to stop." I cried, Edward pulled me to his chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Bella, it will be okay." He told me.

"I know, but firstly I am pressing charges." I said.

"Bella, really think this through. Sleep on it, don't make a rush decision." He said, his eyes full of pain.

"No Edward, I am doing it now." I said, "Your driving."

He looked at me for a second, but sighed getting into the car. We drove to the local police station and waited in line.

"Hello Sir, Ma'am." A tall officer said.

"Hello, I would like to press charges." I told him.

"Okay, what offence?" He asked.

"Assault." I whispered.

He wrote this all down and looked back at us. "Do you have any proof of this? Medical records?" He asked.

I nodded and stood up showing his the large bruise on my side, he took a picture of it for evidence.

"What is the name of this person, state if she is female and the relationship you have with her." He said in his deep voice.

"Leah Clearwater, female, my step-sister." I told him.

"Okay and do you no where she is or her residence?" He asked.

"Well right now she is at the campsite down the road and she lives in a Forks." I proceeded to give information and he said that they would go get her now.

I took in a deep breath preparing for what was going to happen.


	13. Chapter 13: Unhappiness

**This is a small chapter on how things went while Edward and Bella were gone! Enjoy!**

**Emmett POV**

Everything was chaos since Edward and Bella left, I felt like I was on the Steve Wilkos show instead of on a week away from work bonding with my family.

Me and Jazz were like the bodyguards, Edward and Bella were the one's to pick out the faults in Leah, Seth was the brother that wanted out and our parents stood at the sidelines hoping everything would be okay, we were perfect for the show.

I looked around and saw Leah being talked to by my angry parents, they were obviously saying what they thought on the whole situation before she got brought to Jail.

Rosalie was holding onto me, she kissed my cheek and I held her, Alice and Jasper were looking at some photo's. Seth had his hood up and wouldn't talk to anyone, poor little guy, no one should have to go through this much stress.

I watched as Sue looked at a stressed Charlie, "Bail her out of this, Please?" She kept chanting.

Charlie looked up at her, wiping her tears, he shook his head, "No, my daughter has been put through enough with Leah and her crap. Bella had to move out as soon as she turned eighteen because she couldn't stand Leah any longer. So no, she can go to Juvenile Jail and no what's good for her, she can get help." He whispered.

Everyone nodded in agreement and we all sat back watching it unfold. Edward and Bella's car pulled up along with a cop car and we all breathed in calmly one last time before the chaos would start again.

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Understanding

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far!**

**BPOV**

I looked up at Edward, "Do you think I am doing the right thing?" I asked him.

He looked down at me, and smiled a little, "Yes, she will get help, in a way your giving her tough love." He whispered.

I nodded and we got out, we went over to his family and I looked at Leah, I looked at the officer behind me and stepped aside. She got up and looked behind her, looking for an escape route, she jumped over the log and started running, but she didn't get far, a female cop got her to the ground and they handcuffed her.

She was brought to the cop car and Sue went over, giving her a goodbye hug. Seth stayed behind me, not caring, which I thought was sad. My dad kissed my forehead and I sighed, Edward took me, leading me to the tent.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded and leaned forward, pressing my lips to his, "I need you right now. Hold me." I whispered.

He pressed his lips back to mine, we were quiet so that our families wouldn't here us. He gently took off my jean shorts and top, I lay back and he was on all fours above me, I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek, he leaned into it and I smiled.

He leaned back down, kissing me deeper, I moaned a little and placed my hands on his chest, letting them run down to the hem of his shirt, I let my hands dip under and trace up his chest. He pulled away and took his shirt off.

We continued to kiss deeply for a while, Edward lay beside me and soon I heard his light snores. I smiled, and kissed his chest.

I lay my head on his chest and looked up at him, I watched his features, I saw a smile tug at his lips, making me smile.

I decided to get up and get some food, I got redressed and walked out to the fire. I smiled when Alice came up to me, "Hey Rose and I are going to the beach, your coming." She said.

"Um, okay but I am not able to swim." I said.

"Bella, we are going to get away from our men and have a girly time, looking at the hot guys." She laughed.

I laughed with her and we sat down and ate a salad, I noticed Sue was gone, "She went home, Leah called." He explained.

I nodded, Sue probably hated me right now, I put her daughter in Jail i couldn't blame her if she never wanted to see ma again.

I got up, Rose, Alice and I left for the beach, leaving the boys behind. They said when Edward woke up they would come down and see us. Alice and I set down the blankets and Rose put on her sun tan lotion. There was a few cute guys but no one as sexy or hot as Edward.

Alice whispered to Rose and I that there was a few guys coming over. I laughed and cusses myself, Edward would lose it if they sat down with us.

"Hello ladies." One of them said, he was about my height, and had blonde hair.

"Hi." Rose said.

"I'm Luke," The blonde one said, "This is James," He told us, gesturing to a tall guy that had brown hair, "And this is Rory." He said, I looked up and saw that he was a muscular guy but Emmett was bigger.

"So you girls from around here?" Rory asked.

"Maybe." Alice said, winking at me.

I laughed, maybe we could play around with them for a while.

"Oo but seriously, where you from?" James asked.

"Sequim, you?" Rose said, obviously giving them false information.

"Seattle, you here camping?" James asked, winking.

We nodded and James laughed, "You might find one of us in your tent later." Luke whispered.

"Doubt that." I laughed at them.

"Okay fair enough." James said, looking at me, I zipped my hoodie up and glared at him, his eyes flickered from my chest to my eyes.

"So you girls want to go into the water." The guys asked.

"Sure, but she can't, injured." Alice said, while we got up.

We walked down to the water and I put my feet in, James stayed with me while Alice and Rosalie went into the water, keeping there distance from the boys.

"So how long you here for?" He asked.

"A week, you?"

"Another four days. Want to go on a -" He was cut of by Edward.

"What the fuck, Bella?" He said. "I wake up and your gone, I find you down on the beach with some guy." He looked at me for an explanation, his overprotective side shining through.

"Rosalie get out of the water." Emmett yelled.

"Alice what are you doing?" Jazz said, looking hurt.

"Who the fuck are you?" James asked looking up at Edward, who was a foot taller than him.

"Her husband." Edward said into his face.

James backed off and so did the others, the guys looked as if they could kill someone.

Alice and Rosalie stood behind me, "We were just hanging out, we kept our distance." Alice said.

"Oh so we can go to the beach and swim with some girls and talk to them and you wouldn't get annoyed or upset?" Edward asked.

We looked at each other knowing were they were coming from, I would be upset, "Sorry." We all said.

The boys all caved and hugged us, kissing our lips. I wrapped my arms around Edward and he smiled.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." I whispered.

We walked up the trail that lead into town, I held his hand and our fingers intertwined, "So what were you dreaming about?" I asked him, remembering him smiling in his sleep.

He smiled, "Our future, I think I want four kids, all looking like you." He whispered.

I laughed "No I want them to look like you, with your sexy hair, full lips and creamy skin tone." I said, kissing the side of his arm.

He looked down at me, his eyes full of love, "I wonder how long it will take to get pregnant." He whispered.

"I hope soon." I admitted, "I really want a baby, even though it wont be a walk in the park, I will be happy to have someone around when your not home." I said, and as soon as I said it I gasped, that was really insensitive. "That came out wrong." I told him. We stopped walking and I stepped in front of him.

He tried to hide the hurt on his face, but I could see it in his eyes, he looked confused.

He walked over and sat down on a big rock beside us, I sat with him, "I just meant that, I work four days a week and you work six, that's all." I said trying to explain.

"Do I work to much? Do you want a baby because you want a companion? I don't understand." He whispered.

"No babe, Edward I want a baby because I love you so much and I want to turn our love into something bigger, you don't work to much, I understand your position." Ugh I was in such a sticky situation, my words came out wrong and he took it the wrong way.

"Okay, um that's why I want a baby as well. You scared me there for a minute." He whispered.

We continued walking and I smiled, thank the Lord that he understood what I was trying to say.

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Coming home

**Sorry for not updating, I have had a busy few days :p sorry this chapter so short!**

**EPOV**

Everything seemed to be a little better since Leah had left, after seeing the girls down at the beach with other guys, it bothered me but I knew Bella would never try and do something to hurt me.

Throughout the week all of us relaxed, went sailing, Emmett and I bungee jumped while the girls and Jasper sunbathed on the beach.

It was a nice week away from work and I was sad to be going home today, since I would have to say goodbye to Zola.

I looked at Bella and she smiled, leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at her and kept my eyes forward. I leaned back in my seat and pulled up at our apartment complex.

"Glad to be home?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Don't mind, you have your scan tomorrow, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it's at noon."

I held her hand, "Okay, um I want to be there." I told her.

She smiled, "I'd like that. I will page you."

I kissed the top of her head and she stroked my cheek lightly, "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." She smiled. "Come on, lets unpack, baby."

I nodded and watched her get out, I sighed and looked at the backseat, one day, I hoped there would be three little angels looking back at me. I got out and helped her, we brought all the stuff in just as the rain started pelting down.

I laughed and closed the door, I held her tightly, she really was everything to me. I looked into her eyes and pressed a kiss to her lips, her arms wrapped around me, deepening the kiss and I lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I started forward to the bedroom.

I lay her on the bed and she smiled up at me, I leaned down and licked her lips, and she opened her mouth, our tongues danced together and soon we were out of our clothes, I caressed all over her body and she moaned in pleasure as I did.

Her hands trailed up and down my back and finally trailing down my abs and to my throbbing dick and I moaned at her touch, she teased me and I sighed my head falling to her chest.

She moved her hips with mine and I stopped, "Edward, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, its just that, we cant your still injured." I told her, tracing my fingers over the fading bruise on her side.

"Edward, I'm fine, I want you. I need you." She whispered, looking up at me with her adorable chocolate brown eyes, they were full of love and need.

I sighed and began kissing her again, I needed her to.

* * *

><p>I groaned and looked out the window at the shining sun, I got up and stretched, I looked at Bella and her naked tanned body was spooning the comforter. I kissed her shoulder and she hummed.<p>

"Good morning, sexy." She giggled.

I laughed, "Good morning Beautiful." I whispered.

"What surgery's do you have today?" She asked me.

"Just a heart bypass and then your appointment." I shrugged.

"That's not to bad, I have a lot of running around to do." She groaned.

I chuckled, "You will be fine, look over the babies and then tonight we can make our own again." I whispered seductively.

"Mhm." She giggled, the alarm went off and we both groaned, "Time for work." She sighed. "I was thinking of having a date night with the other couples, you up for it?" She asked.

"Yeah that be cool." I said while getting up and having a shower.

I got into my scrubs and then looked at my pager, time to say goodbye.

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16: Saying goodbye

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**EPOV**

I looked at my pager sighing, it kept going off, but I wasn't ready to pick it up and say goodbye. I paced around the surgical wing and looked at the board, trying to get my thoughts off of it.

"Dr. Cullen, you need to go to the baby wing." Ms. Smith said, I looked at her and nodded.

"Just give me a minute." I pleaded with her.

She nodded, "Just come when your done composing yourself." She told me.

Even though I wasn't ready, I had to do this. I walked down the hall and got into the elevator and pressed level 3. The doors opened and all too soon, I saw her looking at me, smiling from her crib. I smiled back and her hands reached above her head. She wanted to be held, so I did, I picked her up and cradled her to my chest, she had no idea what was coming.

I looked at her parents-to-be and their eyes were lit with joy, they couldn't stop smiling. I looked down at Zola and she was playing with my shirt, talking in baby language. I smiled and sat in the rocking chair, I looked down at her, her eyes following mine wherever I looked. The glass door shut and I was grateful that they were giving us a minute.

"I know your not going to remember me when you grow up, but I do love you Zola and even though your not mine, I think of you as a daughter in a way, so be a good girl for your new parents and make sure to have them wrapped around your little finger." I kissed her forehead, "I will mss you." I whispered.

I hugged her tightly and she looked into my watery eyes and a tear fell from her own.

"It will be okay." I reassured her.

I looked down at her sitting on my lap, she reached her hand up, wanting to hold something, so I gave her my finger, she held my hand and kissed my palm. I smiled and closed my eyes, making sure my tears didn't spill over.

She started talking in baby language and I had no idea what she was saying but the next thing surprised me, she bowed her head to me resting it on my flat palm. I looked at her and she nodded her head, a few tears coming from her eyes, but I quickly rubbed them away for her .

Was she saying thank you? I will miss you? This I didn't know.

The door opened and the adoption agency woman came in, she looked at me and I stood up, handing Zola over reluctantly to her new mother. I sighed and kissed her forehead one last time before leaving.

I walked down the hallway and my breathing became heavy, I opened the stairwell door and went to the very bottom. I sat there for an hour just composing myself, I didn't feel angry or unhappy that Zola was gone, I just was a little sad that the bond between us had ended.

I looked at the time and got up, time for Bella's exam, I walked up to the midwifery ward and was met by Bella. I kissed her lips and she smiled, "How are you? I know what you just did was hard." She whispered to me.

"I'm fine." I nodded.

She smiled and just then we got called in. Bella sat on the exam bed and I sat beside her, holding her hand, Angela walked in and I turned in my seat to face Bella.

"She is doing the exam?" I asked her.

She nodded, giggling. I felt my eyes go wide and I looked back up at Angela. "Hey Bella, Edward." She said casually.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Okay, Bella spread your legs." She said.

She snapped on her rubber gloves and I gulped. Even though I trusted Angela and everything. I would have rather Ms. Smith doing the procedure, since she was more trained and it was weird having a close friend of mine and Bella's best friend doing the exam.

"Relax Bella, you will feel pressure." Bella nodded. She sucked in a breath, "Everything seems normal." She whispered.

Bella and I both nodded and Angela took off her rubber gloves. "So it says here, Edward your ejaculating every two to three days?" She asked.

"Yes." I told her.

Bella and her started laughing, "Are you asking me these question so you can have a laugh?" I asked.

Bella kissed my lips, "No honey, but your expression is hilarious."

"Bella, I think you pretty much can take it from here, bye honey, see you for dinner, love you." I said quickly, laughing as I walked out of the room.

I went to the cardiac floor and sat in the locker room, "Hey Edward, what's up?" Jane whispered.

"Oh, hey. How are you?" I asked.

Jane was a friend of mine, we were residents together, she was currently 7months pregnant and Bella was going to be her midwife.

"I'm good, back aches though." She laughed.

"Maybe you should lay down." I told her.

She sat across from me and drank her tea, "I cant, if I do I will get relaxed and fall asleep but I cant do that right now because I have to go watch my sons soccer game." She sighed.

"How is the baby making?" She laughed.

"Well we just started trying again after what happened during the camping trip." I told her.

"Yeah Bella told me about that, the poor little thing. No wonder she got a big bruise, she is a fragile little thing." Jane whispered.

I laughed, "That's why I try and protect her so much." I smiled, "How long did it take for you to get pregnant with your first born?" I asked.

"Oh about nine months, but that's because I was on birth control for two years. So if Bella has never been on the pill, she will fairly quickly get pregnant, I would give you guys six months at trying and she will be pregnant." Jane whispered.

I nodded, "I hope so. We both really want this, even though it took convincing for me to get on board." I chuckled.

"It will happen. Okay, I got to go, my son is probably wondering where I am." She said, she got up and I hugged her goodbye, "See you later Edward." I nodded and sat there, drinking my coffee.

I really hoped we had little feet running around the house, soon.

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: Fast forward!

**Thank you for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**1 Month Later**

I smiled when opening the door of the house, I had been so tired lately that I would just want to go to bed after work. I put my bag down and lay on the couch. I was happy that Edward was going to buy a take away before he came home, I really wasn't in the mood for cooking.

I lay on the sofa and sighed, Edward and I were going to his parents house tomorrow, for a barbeque. His uncle and grandparents were here for the weekend, and I defiantly wanted to see them.

Everything for the last few weeks had been going great but there was still no luck on conceiving but I was sure it would happen soon enough.

I smiled when I heard a key rattle in the door, I looked up to see Edward come through the threshold. He smiled at me and held up the bag of Chinese food, I smiled and went into the kitchen with him.

He got me a plate and I served myself, we went to the dinning room table and he gave me a kiss before he sat down. I smiled.

"How was your day, baby?" He asked.

"It was good, I delivered Jane's baby. She had a girl and she was adorable, she had a lot of blonde hair." I gushed.

He smiled, "I'm glad, after two boys they finally get a girl. So how long will she be out of work for?"

"About six months." I told him.

He nodded, "I got to see Zola today," He smiled widely, "She came in for her month check up and boy has she grown." He laughed.

I smiled and continued to eat. I was glad he got to see her, I knew he missed her, but not as much anymore.

"That's great. Did you here that next week there is interns coming?" I laughed.

"Yeah, we can do to them what the other surgeons did to us when we were interns." He smiled, he was smiling from ear to ear, I knew him and some other guys had already stuff planned out.

"Don't go to hard core on them, you know how it felt." I said, trying to guilt trip him a little.

He chuckled, nodding his head. "You finished your period?" He asked, suddenly serious.

I nodded, "Time to start trying again." I told him.

He nodded and we continued to eat. "Want to watch a movie before we go to bed?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, what is there to watch?" I looked up at him.

"I don't mind, you pick a movie, I will get the junk food." He smiled.

I nodded, he went to the kitchen with our plates and I went into the living room, I looked through the DVD's and smiled, Titanic, I hadn't seen this movie in ages.

He came back in and looked at me, I held up the movie and I saw his face fall a bit, I knew he was expecting a comedy, but it was my choice. I saw him shrug and he set the chocolate down on the coffee table along with the popcorn.

I put the movie in and then snuggled with Edward under the blanket, I took a hand full of popcorn and ate it, I lay my head on his chest and he rubbed his fingers up and down my arm.

"I think I might visit Leah before the barbeque tomorrow." I said randomly.

"What? No Bella please don't, I don't want you to get stressed or upset." He told me, kissing my lips and holding me tightly.

"But I have too. I am curious and I cant just put her in jail and say okay I don't care about you. She is my step-sister, don't you think I should give her another chance?" I asked him, my voice low.

"No, you have given her to many chances. And after what she did, she doesn't deserve another one." He whispered, I could tell he was not liking this.

"I'm going." I told him.

"I don't like this at all." He said.

I sighed and dropped the subject, I kissed his cheek and lay my head back on his chest, watching the end of the movie. I cried in parts and Edward would wipe my tears and kiss my cheek.

"I don't understand why you watch movies that make you cry." He whispered as we got into bed.

"I think its romantic." I said.

"Mhm." Was all he said.

I kissed his lips and he kissed me back, both of us moaning and groaning.

I screamed out his name as he gave me two glorious orgasms. I fell onto his chest hot, sticky and panting. I smiled as he held me tightly, we stayed in that position and I soon heard his light snores. I giggled quietly and got off of him, snuggling into his side and closing my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Needing Time

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I smiled and looked at Edward; he was on his side looking at me, a sexy smirk on his lips.

"Good morning baby." I whispered.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly to his chest.

I smiled and hugged him back, I traced under his eyes and he kissed my fingers, causing me to giggle.

"I love you Bella Cullen." He chuckled, tickling my sides.

I laughed and swatted his hands playfully away, "I love you, but I have to go." I kissed his lips.

"Your honestly not going to the jail are you?" He said his voice full of concern.

"I am, I will be okay. Just try to enjoy the time with your brothers at breakfast and I will meet you at your parent's house, okay?" I smiled at him.

He nodded and got out of bed, he walked into the bathroom and the door shut, I can't believe he was giving me the silent treatment. I rolled my eyes and went to the guestroom to have a shower there. I quickly washed my hair and then I went back to our room and got dressed in skinny jeans and a white tank top.

I fixed my hair, leaving it down and wavy. I looked at the bathroom door and it was still closed and locked. I got my purse and put it in my bag, I got my car keys from my bedside locked and looked at myself in the mirror . . . I looked okay, I thought to myself, I mean I wasn't the prettiest girl in the world.

I expected for him to come out of the bathroom but he didn't.

I sighed, "Bye Edward." I called out . . . No response, "Okay, well I guess I will just leave without you saying goodbye, thanks for the support." I yelled, rolling my eyes.

I couldn't believe him, I didn't need his permission to go but it would be nice if he supported me. I went out to my car, bewildered that he hadn't said goodbye. Sometimes I really didn't understand a man's brain.

I pulled out of the complex and made my way down the highway, I left my phone on but he hadn't called me or text me. I sighed after a half hour of driving and threw my mobile in the backseat; he could act like a two year old if he wanted.

I started to get near the jail and the area was very remote, my car was the only one on the road. I pulled up at the Juvenile Jail and stopped in front of the gate.

"Hello ma'am, are you here to see someone?" An officer said, coming up to my car window.

I nodded, "Yes, Leah Clearwater, my step-sister." I told him.

"Alright then." He said, looking at his book and letting me through.

I got out and wrapped a cardigan around me, it was a little cold. I went to the reception area and had to leave most of my stuff there, plus I got checked before I was even allowed through.

I signed my name in and they sat me at a table. I watched as they brought Leah out, she looked awful. She was in an orange jump suit, her hair was messy and she looked very pale instead of her usual tanned colouring. I stood up when she came to the table, she nodded towards me and I sat down, along with her.

"Hey, how have you been?" I asked. She sat there looking around and then finally to me.

She shrugged, "Alright, been going to school here, well forced to go." She said her voice low and sad. "Why are you here?" She asked.

I sighed and breathed out evenly, "Honestly, I don't know. I wanted to see you, to not just put you in jail and leave you to rot." I whispered. "I put you here so you could stop making bad decisions; I am here to check on you." I told her.

She nodded, "Well I appreciate that."

I smiled weakly, "So, what's it like?"

"Prison? It's hell, there are so many kids here for worse of than me, there's a girl here that has murdered four people and has already stabbed someone in the yard." She whispered.

I gasped, "Have you made friends?"

"I talk to people; I wouldn't call them my friends though." She told me, looking over her shoulder for about the fifth time.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I gestured.

"Oh, sorry force of habit. You never know what will happen with the inmates, you have to constantly watch your back." She whispered.

I nodded and sat back in my chair, I looked around, there were so many more girls that looked rougher than Leah.

"Bella?" She said her voice suddenly serious. I looked at her and she looked back at me, her expression full of pain, "Is Seth okay? I am worried about him, I haven't really been there." She admitted.

"Yeah, he is fine." I assured her.

"Good, that's good." She nodded.

I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, "I better go, I have to meet Edward. I will see you soon." I told her.

"Okay, thanks for coming Bella." She said, her voice sounding genuine.

"No problem." I whispered.

I got up and walked out of the room; I made my way down the hallway and retrieved my stuff. I walked out to the car and got in. Leah seemed to have changed a little; she seemed to care about Seth a little, which is good, maybe she was making a turn in life?

I went down the highway and stopped to get breakfast; I took a coffee on the go and got back in the car. I had about a half hour until I had to be at the Cullen's so I decided I would go see my dad at the police station.

I walked in and was met by Sue, I hadn't talked to her until the camping trip and by the looks of it, and she didn't want to talk to me.

"He is in his office." She said, glaring at me from behind the desk.

I nodded and walked down the narrow hallway. I knocked on his door and heard a faint 'Come in', I opened the door and he smiled.

"Hey Bells, aren't you going to the Cullen's barbeque?" He asked.

"I still have a half hour until I have to be there, so I thought I would stop by." I shrugged, walking behind his desk and giving him a hug.

I sat in the desk chair beside him, "So what's up?" He smiled.

"I went to see Leah." I told him.

"Oh, how did that go?" He asked his tone flat, as if he were bored.

"She seems to be progressing." I shrugged.

He nodded his head, "That's good."

My dad and I talked for a while longer, before I left for the Cullen's place. I pulled up and saw that Edward and Emmett's cars were here. I sighed; I was not ready to talk to Edward.

I opened the front door and walked in to the kitchen, Esme smiled at me and I gave her a hug, she was wearing an apron and was cooking with Aunt Sophie her sister and Grandma Cullen, Carlisle's mother. I gave them all a hug and they told me to sit on the breakfast bar, so I did.

"Edward is out back with everybody if you want to go out to him." Sophie said smiling.

"Um no thanks." I whispered.

There was a sudden silence in the kitchen, there was no movement or pots and pans banging, I looked up and the three of them looked at me, mouths wide open.

Grandma composed herself, "I thought you would never say that. What happened between you two?" She asked.

"Oh, we had a little tiff this morning and yeah . . ." I whispered, shaking my head.

Just then, Edward walked in his uncle John behind him, he grabbed a drink from the refrigerator and walked by me, both of us ignoring each other.

"Edward Cullen." Esme scolded.

"What?" He asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"Don't just ignore your wife." She said to him, sternly.

"No its okay Esme, he can act like a two year old if he wants." I shrugged, flicking through the cook book.

He huffed and I saw him shaking his head. I rolled my eyes and he walked out the back door.

I got of the chair and they looked at me, "Don't worry about me, I am just going to change to shorts." I whispered.

They nodded and I made my way to my car. I changed my jeans to jean shorts in the back seat and sighed, I heard laughter and I looked up, Edward was in the backyard laughing with Emmett and John, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

I sighed and locked my car, I felt tears in my eyes and I couldn't make myself go back into the house. I sat on the porch swing and covered my face with my hair. I crossed my legs and wiped my tears.

I sat silently for a while and groaned when the door opened, I looked the other way, not wanting to show any signs of communication.

"Bella?" His voice made my tears come even more.

I heard him close the door and he sat beside me, his hand on my back. I moved away. "Go away." I said my voice shaky and weak. I knew he could hear that I was crying.

"Bella I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered.

"Well you did. So go have fun with your family and leave me alone to wail here." I sniffled.

"I don't want to be any place that your not." He said softly.

"That's not what you were saying this morning." I felt more tears in my eyes, remembering what had happened.

"Bella, I didn't want you to get hurt, she had hurt you enough and do you think I want you to be crying because of things she says." He told me.

I sniffled, "Do you really think I want this to come between us? Do you think I want to fight with you? We are supposed to be a team and I don't understand why you are not supporting me." I broke down, yelling at him.

"Bella, I can't support this because every time you go see her or talk to her, you get hurt. I hate seeing it, I hate watching you give her chances over and over again. So no I don't support you giving her another chance because I know its going to be the same god damn thing all over again." He said his tone loud but he wasn't shouting.

"I . . . don't know . . . W-w-what to . . . Do." I hiccupped.

I looked at him, I knew I looked like a state; my make-up was probably all smuggled.

"Bella . . ." He said softly, his arms reaching out for me.

I put my hand on his chest, keeping him away. "I'm sorry Edward, I just need to think." I told him. I got up and walked down the porch steps.

And I knew he was following me, "Tell your mom thank you and that I am sorry, I just need to think. I will see you later tonight." I told him.

I got in my car and drove away, leaving him there with tears in his eyes.

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Could I be

**Thanks for all the story alerts and reviewing!**

**BPOV**

I kept driving, I was somewhere near Port Angels when I finally pulled over, the tears in my eyes still coming. I lay my head on the steering wheel and breathed in heavily. I wiped my eyes and straightened up, I grabbed a tissue from my bag and cleaned my face, so it was left make-up free.

I looked at my phone and saw that I had four missed calls and one message. I sighed and tried not to think about how I left him in the drive way.

Maybe he was right in some ways, I understood that he didn't want me to get hurt and that he didn't like Leah, he tried to be nice to her but gave up when she started to hurt me. I knew he didn't want to support this, but the fact that it was coming between us felt like my heart was breaking.

My phone started to ring and I picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello." I whispered.

"Bella where are you?" It was Alice and she sounded almost annoyed.

"I am driving on the highway." I lied.

"Well come back to the house, Edward is really upset." I heard Jasper say.

I couldn't believe she put me on speaker phone, "And you don't think I'm upset?" I said, my voice in disbelief. "I don't want to fight with my husband." I said, my tears coming down my face and my voice sounding as if I had been bawling my eyes out.

"Bella, just come back to the barbeque." Alice whispered.

I shook my head and hung . . . she didn't get it and I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. I lay back on the seat and looked at my surroundings, I was near a shopping mall, it looked to be an okay area but a few men on the corner made the hairs on my neck stand up. They were staring at the car and I turned the ignition on, deciding to leave. I didn't want to get mugged.

I drove down the street and onto the highway, making my way too the shopping mall that Alice and I always went to. As I pulled in, I suddenly felt hungry. I got out and went to a restaurant, I ordered a salad and fries.

I sat by the window and ate, I looked outside and saw that it was a nice day. I heard someone pull out a chair and I looked up and saw Angela.

"Hey Bella, you look awful. What happened?" She asked.

"Hi to you to." I shook my head, "He and I had a fight and ugh everything went down hill from there." I told her.

She held my hand, "You guys will make up, don't worry about it." She whispered.

I nodded and yawned, I ordered more food and she laughed at me. "What? I am tired, very hungry and I could use with a good back rub." I sighed, thanking the waiter as he brought me more fries.

"You pregnant?" Angela asked.

I looked at her, unmoving, my mouth open. I composed myself, "Not that I know of." I whispered.

"Well you know the symptoms. Back pain, eating all the time, tiredness, morning sickness." She said, "How many boxes can you tick out of that? Three of the four?" She smiled.

"Um, I don't know." Was I pregnant? I mean I could be but I don't know.

"Want to get a pregnancy test?" She asked.

I nodded, we got up and I paid the bill, "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, curiously.

"Well I was shopping for lingerie and I went to get a coffee and you were there." She shrugged.

I nodded, "Um here we are, I guess." I whispered looking up at the pharmacy.

"Bella it will all be okay." Angela smiled, "Now lets go." She whispered.

I laughed and we walked down the isle, there were so many to chose from, I picked two and went to pay for them.

I looked at Angela and she nodded encouragingly, I looked back at the toilet and went in, I peed on the stick and waited, pacing around the small space.

"Three minutes is up." Angela called out to me.

I looked and took the sticks in my hand.

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20: Making up or breaking up?

**BPOV**

I was pregnant . . . I was pregnant, the little plus pink sign was looking up at me. I smiled and opened the door.

"I'm pregnant." I said in shock.

Angela laughed, "Congratulations, now go tell Edward." She said.

Oh Fuck, Edward. What would he say? The fight going on between us, could it be resolved?

I sat on the bench and looked up at Angela, "Will he be happy?" I asked her, my tears coming.

"Bella he will be delighted." She told me.

I nodded, I just needed to tell him, to go home and not let him speak but to just say it. I got up and gave her a goodbye hug, kissing her on the cheek before I left.

I got into my car and made my way home; it was four o'clock, so he would be home at about six. I sighed and got out, surprised to see his car already here.

I opened up the front door and walked down the hall, he was sitting on the counter top in basketball shorts and no shirt. I lay my head on the framing of the door and dropped my bag, I was ready to say it, but I didn't, something was telling me to wait, so I did.

"You left." He stated.

"I needed to think." I whispered.

"Well in our marriage vows we said we would never leave each other, you left." He said, running his hand over his face. I knew he had been crying, he had tear stains.

"Don't you dare play that card, don't even go there and say I broke a vow. Yes I left but I came back, here I am." I yelled.

He sucked in a breath and looked up to the ceiling his eyes closed, he did that when he was stressed. "You now I cant agree to this. Its not the fact that I don't like Leah, but its because your putting yourself in a position were you are going to get hurt again, and will go through pain again and I cant stand there a watch it happen. I cant watch you cry in my arms because of something she has said." He shook his head, putting on a white t-shirt.

"Well I am a big girl I can handle myself." I told him, my voice in a bored tone.

"Its not about that." He yelled, he rarely yelled. "It's about you getting hurt and me having to watch it, me having to now I cant do anything other than call her a few names or whatever. For fuck sake Bella, don't you see that I restrain myself from killing her, literally."

I walked forward and stood in front of him. "I will not get hurt again." I whispered.

"You will, maybe you cant see it but I guarantee everybody else does." He told me.

He got up and picked up the basketball from the hall table, "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to think, I am going to shoot some hoops." He yelled from across the kitchen.

"You cant leave." I shouted.

"So you can leave and I cant." He yelled in disbelief, from down the hall.

"You cant leave." I yelled at him, "Because if you leave, your leaving your child behind as well." I told him, he stopped in his tracks, his hand on the door handle but he didn't open it, "I'm pregnant Edward, I'm pregnant." I whispered, my tears coming. He couldn't leave, I loved him too much.

"Your pregnant?" He asked.

I nodded, "I found out this afternoon. I am two weeks along." I whispered, my tears coming down my cheeks.

He walked forward and dropped his basketball on the ground, letting it roll down the hallway.

He looked surprised and shocked, he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, he buried his head on my hair and I rubbed his back lightly.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to make you upset or stressed out, I just don't want you hurt." He told me.

"I'm sorry too." I said, kissing him "I don't want to fight with you."

"I know." He said. "I don't like to see you crying." He told me.

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

He nodded and kissed my lips, "I cant believe were having a baby." he smiled.

"I cant wait, I am so excited." I squealed.

"Me too. I cant wait until you show." He chuckled.

I was glad that Edward and I patched things up and I knew that the pregnancy surprise helped him come to an agreement : that we wouldn't talk about it until family events were coming up and Leah would be there.

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21: Choosing!

**BPOV**

**2 Months into Pregnancy : **

I smiled and rolled onto my side, seeing Edward looking at me. He was tracing his fingers along my sides and I giggled. I kissed his lips and he hands came up, knotting themselves in my hair. I moaned and he pulled back, kissing my cheek.

"You ready to meet Alice for breakfast." I asked.

He rolled his eyes smiling, "Yes."

Alice was Edward's sister and she was a designer as well, she asked if we could design the baby's room and we agreed. So we were meeting her in the Lodge for breakfast.

I got up and moved carefully, Edward helped me get into the shower and I smiled, kissing his cheek.

Once we were ready, he took my hand and I smiled, he lead me to the car, opening my door. We drove the fifteen minutes to the Lodge and sat down waiting for her. I ordered pancakes and orange juice and so did Edward. We heard the door open and looked to see Alice, she was holding a stack of folders, fabric/wallpaper and colours.

I sighed, this would be a long breakfast. Edward rolled his eyes but smiled, getting up and greeting his sister. I kissed her cheek and we sat down.

"Okay, have you thought about it?" She asked.

"Um, not that much." I said.

She nodded, "Are you finding out the sex?" She asked.

"No, we want to keep it a surprise." Edward said.

She nodded, "So that limit's the colours, okay so Yellow, Green or brown. Pretty much all the colours that are for a girl or boy. Which one are you picking?" She asked, smiling widely.

"I am not putting my baby in a yellow room." Edward said.

"Agreed . . . I think a theme is our best option." I told her.

She nodded, "Okay so the theme's are Whinny the pooh, Mickey mouse and friends, snoopy, Disney fairies, Alice in Wonderland, Curious George, Tinker Bell, Peter Pan and Finding Nemo, or animal theme's like the zoo, farm, night time forest and the polar animals. You could also do things like sports or space." She breathed out and laughed, giving us the list.

"Hmm . . . That's a lot to think through." I said.

"Yeah, I would say go with Mickey mouse and friends or an animal theme." Edward suggested.

"I think an animal theme, but not to bright." I told her. "Would you agree?" I asked Edward.

"Yes." He nodded.

Our food arrived and I attacked it as if I hadn't eaten in days, Edward just laughed and I shrugged, looking back at Alice.

"Your theme's for animals could be like forest animals , farm animals, Africa plain animals, polar, jungle circus animals." She said. There was so much more to this baby thing than I had thought.

"I think forest animals, because we do live in Forks and are surrounded by forests." Edward said. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay so now that we have the theme, everything else falls into place." She squealed. "Okay so I will get a plan of the design for you and we will meet up sometime next week to discuss it." She told me.

We all went out to our cars and parted, "Time for work." I told Edward.

He nodded and we drove towards the hospital. I kissed his lips at the elevator and he let me go, reluctantly. I smiled and went to the locker room, changing into my scrubs. Angela smiled at me, but Mike glared, I rolled my eyes at him and went to do my rounds.

"Okay so tell me, what is your thoughts on Ben?" She asked me.

Ben and Angela had gone on one date but he had to leave the hospital for a while, because he was taking a trip to Africa and would be home in a few days. And Angela liked him but doesn't know if she wanted to go out with him because people though he was a little 'geeky'.

I smiled and looked at her, "He is nice, small but very generous, kind and caring. He is good for you." I told her.

She sighed, "I just don't want everyone to think I am a freak because I am going out with him." She whispered.

I opened a chart and grabbed a pen from the desk at the nurses station, I stood there writing as she ranted on about not wanting to lose her reputation to everyone.

"Who cares about anyone else? If your happy and like the guy go out with him, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks." I told her.

"Bella don't look at me that way." She told me.

I giggled, "I am not looking at you weirdly." I told her.

"Yes you are, don't give me the guilt trip please." She sighed and walked away sulking. I laughed and checked on my patients.

I smiled when I saw Edward. He gave me a foam cup and I kissed his lips, thanking him. I drank my tea and sat down. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry so much." I smiled up at him.

"I do worry, with all the running around you do." He whispered, "Are you taking pregnancy leave when your six months?" He asked.

I sighed, "I suppose I have to." I looked at him and he smiled weakly, knowing what I would go through.

"So is Mrs. Smith are midwife?" He asked.

I nodded, "Hey, what do you think of Ben Cheney? Angela is thinking of dating but doesn't want to ruin her reputation." I tolled my eyes.

"Ben Cheney . . ." He whispered to himself. "I think he is a nice guy but a bit geeky." He shrugged.

I smiled, laying my head on his chest, "Tired?" He asked. I nodded and yawned, he rubbed my back and I hummed. He laughed, "You better not fall asleep, baby."

I smiled and got up, "I won't. I have to go." I frowned.

He got up and I looked up at him. "See you later and be careful don't work to hard. I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too, sexy." I laughed. He chuckled and I walked away.

I went to Mrs. Smith's office and she smiled at me, giving me a seat.

"So it's the 26th of July, your due date is February 8th, right?" She asked, looking through my chart.

"Yes it is." I smiled.

"Okay, so I am just going to check your blood pressure and you can be on your way." She smiled.

I nodded and she checked it, everything was fine and normal. My day continued and I spent most of it at a desk doing charts and adjusting patients pain meds, I looked at the time and smiled, I got to go home.

I met Edward at the front of the hospital and he took my hand leading me to the car. And unfortunately the highway was completely jammed, there was so much traffic. Edward groaned and took my hand, he leaned his head against the window and I turned on the radio, 'Big car accident leaves two dead and seven severely injured' the man spoke.

I sighed, if they went to Forks memorial Hospital Edward would be paged, and I couldn't bear a night without him. But I suppose he couldn't go anywhere with this traffic jam.

"So what do you think the sex of the baby is?" He asked.

"I have no clue, I heard that if your having a girl your pregnant belly is huge and your ass sticks out." I laughed.

Edward chuckled, "Well your ass is tiny, so putting a little meat on wouldn't be that bad." He shrugged.

I smiled, "You honestly don't care if I put on weight?"

He looked down at me, leaning his head against mine, "Of course I don't mind, you are beautiful no matter what." He told me.

I kissed his lips, "You are the sweetest man." I whispered.

"I try." He teased, winking at me.

I giggled, "Do you want a boy?" I asked.

"I don't mind, we could have all girls and I wouldn't mind." He smiled, "I just want our little angel to be healthy."

I brought his hand up and kissed it. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too." He kissed me. I smiled as the traffic started moving, "Finally able to go home." He sighed in relief.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked.

"I don't mind. What ever is easiest for you to make." He smiled.

I nodded and we started our way home.


	22. Chapter 22: Emotions!

**BPOV**

**3 Months into Pregnancy : **

I rolled over onto my side and sighed, snuggling myself into the blankets. I looked at the clock, "Shit." I yelled, I was late, an hour late. I quickly got out of bed and regretted it instantly. The nausea washed over me and I stood still, hoping it would pass, but it didn't. I ran to the bathroom emptying my stomach.

I sat back on the ground and groaned, my head was pounding. I lay my head against the clod bathtub and waited for it to pass. Once it had subsided I got up slowly and brushed my teeth. I opened the bathroom door and jumped back, Edward was right in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I scolded.

He looked at me confused, "Um, making breakfast." He said.

"Shouldn't you be at work? And why is it so late? You should have woke me up." I yelled, my pregnancy hormones ragging.

"Um, Bella . . . Its only 06:30." He told me, chuckling a little.

"What? The clock in the bedroom says it 9'o'clock."

"It got knocked over last night while we were having sex . . . must be broken." He shrugged.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, "I hate you." I said in a mocking voice, I hated when he knew things, it made me look stupid.

"I love you, too." He smiled, kissing my forehead. "Now lets go have breakfast and then go to the hospital." He lead me towards the kitchen.

I sat down at the table and he brought me over pancakes and orange juice. He had set out the syrup and whipped cream. I grabbed my fork and ate hungrily, I finished my three while he was only on his first.

He looked at me and just shrugged, "I know I am a pig." I said.

He shook his head, "No your just pregnant."

I nodded and got up, I started to wash the dishes. I walked over to Edward and handed him the paper, he smiled and I placed a kiss on his lips.

"Mhm Bella." He moaned.

I sat on his lap and my hands slid through his soft hair, after a ten minute make out session we got up to do the dishes. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck. I smiled and placed my hands on top of his.

We finished the dishes quickly and I went into our bedroom picking out an outfit, I put on a white tank top with a navy sweater, I got out a pair of dark jean and tried to do up the button, I sighed in defeat. I was getting fat . . . Great!

I felt warm tears make there way down my face and I wiped them away but they kept coming, damn pregnancy hormones. I felt a hand wrap around my waist and I looked up, I looked at Edward in the mirror and he smiled weakly at me.

"Don't worry, your pregnant its okay to gain weight." He told me.

"Its just hard to accept it. I wont be size 0 Bella anymore." I rubbed my eyes.

"Bella, I don't car about how skinny you are, I love you for what's in here and what's up here." He gestured to my heart and brain.

I nodded and took the jeans off, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. He took my hand and we walked down to the car. He hugged me tightly before getting in and I smiled at him, he always knew how to make me feel better.

We got to the hospital and I went to Mrs. Smith's office. "Ah Bella, I finally am able to get the rest of your information." She said, greeting me with a hug.

I smiled and sat down from her across the desk. "So I need the date of your last period." She told me, getting out my chart.

"Um, 12th of May was my last period." I said.

"Okay, any previous miscarriages, births or abortions?" She asked.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Any family history of genetic or disease conditions?"

"Um this includes Edward's side right?" I asked, a bit unsure myself.

She nodded, "Yes but more importantly you." She whispered.

"Um Edward suffered from Asthma, my dad has had Asthma and my mom suffered from diabetes." I told her.

She nodded, "Did you ever have Asthma?" She asked.

"Um, when I was first born but it went away when I was four months old." I smiled when seeing that my hand was wrapped around my stomach and I didn't even notice, it just happened like I would always do it.

"Okay do you or Edward smoke?" She said, writing the things down on the chart.

"No and we don't drink either, my last drink was a glass of white wine on the 14th May." I told her.

"That's fine, I wanted to talk to you about where you wanted to have the baby?" She asked.

"Here of course." I smiled.

"Okay and you want your midwife to be, me or Dr. Robins?" She asked.

"You, if that's okay." I smiled at her.

"That's fine, I will be glad to do it. How do you intend to feed the baby?"

"Um, I think breast feed for the first while then move onto bottle feeding." I nodded, moving my hand over my barley swollen stomach.

"Okay that's all fine Bella, know we are going to run tests. I am going to get blood and urine from you know and at two o'clock if you come back up for an ultrasound that would be great. I will give you time off." I smiled, thanking her. "And then when you are four months pregnant, when the baby is more mature I will do a screening test, even though we can do them now I would like to wait a little longer." She said, and I nodded agreeing with her.

I lay on the bed and she took my arm and prepped it, rubbing an alcohol swab over it, she took blood and then bandaged my arm with a plaster. I gave her a urine sample ad she checked my blood pressure.

I hugged her goodbye and checked the babies in the nursery before ringing the cardiac floor to tell Edward about the first ultrasound. He agreed to meet me there and I went to see a patient of mine.

"Hello, Mrs. King." I greeted her. "How are you doing today?" I asked.

I looked down at her and she smiled up at me, her perfect white straight teeth glistening. She had brown hair that was up in an elegant twist and she was sat with a stiff posture.

"I am very well." She said in a posh tone.

"Okay, I am going to take blood and give you an IV to induce labour, basically to jump start labour." I told her.

"I know what it means." She said in an annoyed tone. "I am not an idiot."

"Oh, uh I apologize." I said, my voice sounded as if it were confused.

I took her arm and gently put the needle in and took some blood. She looked at me as I worked and I got a bit uncomfortable. I put her IV on and then checked everything.

"Your pregnant." She stated. "I know by looking at you. And believe me honey, you don't want a baby." She said shaking her head.

"Um why is that?" I asked.

"Your what twenty-six? You wont have the patients to keep a job like this and a baby. They cry all the time and moan, it's a very awful experience." She stated. "The only reason I am having another one is so that my son can have someone to play with when I go to work." She shrugged.

The curtain opened and I saw Mrs. Smith. "Hello Grace." She said, shaking her hand.

"Hello, you might want to tell this one to get an abortion." She laughed, her high pitched devil laugh. I put my hand on my stomach and felt tears in my eyes.

"Oh no that wont be necessary, Mrs. Cullen here is an excellent worker and with be a fantastic mother." She smiled. "Now if you will excuse us we have to get our equipment set up.

Mrs. Smith pulled me out of the room and closed the door, "Bella don't listen to her. You will be a great mother, you're a wonderful midwife, and that woman doesn't know what she is talking about." She said, giving me a weak smile.

I nodded and sat down outside Kevin's office, he was going to give us the ultrasound today. I tried not to cry and I heard someone walk up and look at me.

"Bella?" Edward asked, "You okay baby?"

"Uh I am fine, just pregnancy hormones." I waved it off, even though I kept thinking about what that woman said, that pregnancy was a bad idea?

"No its Bella hormones." He whispered. "What happened?"

"This woman . . . abortion and I . . . bad pregnancy for me." Was all I could get out through my tears.

Edward looked sick and he took my cheeks in his hands and looked into my eyes, "Bella what are you talking about?" He asked.

"This woman said that I should get an abortion because pregnancy isn't worth it and I just got upset at the thought of it." I whispered.

He pulled me to his chest and hugged me tightly, "Bella everything is going to be great, more than great." He smiled, "Don't let her get to you." He shook his head.

I nodded and rested my head in the crook of his neck. "I love you, you always know how to make me feel better." I whispered, inhaling his scent.

"I love you, too." He smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" A tall man called out. We got up and lead us into a room, I lay on the bed and Edward sat beside me, holding my hand.

"Okay, so your about three months pregnant?" He asked.

I nodded and he squirted some cold gel on my stomach and moved the rod around, okay so here is the head." He said, pointing to the little round circle, I smiled and squeezed Edward's hand. "And here is the hands, legs and feet." Edward had a goofy grin on his face and I couldn't take my eyes off our baby, she/he was perfect.

We got pictures of the baby and I smiled, looking at Edward. We hugged each other tightly before having to go our separate ways, me dealing with Mrs. King giving birth and Edward assisting in heart surgery.

**Review!**


End file.
